InuYasha V 20 What happened after the end?
by LaLonelyLoveless
Summary: What happens after the end of the InuYasha series? This is the continuation of our show but in a story mode...script mode may be available later but check this out first a few new characters and the usual pairingsInuKag, MirSan, SesKag, ShiRi etc.
1. Ep1 Season1: A Step Forward in Love

This is my first Fan Fic- please go easy on me pretty please? This is the rewrite of another story I have already posted on here but for the few who already read it please leave a comment on this version and I'm deleting the later chapters on the other version so don't spill the beans in reviews- Thanx! WARNING: Inu hated fluff!

_**NARRATOR**_

_Four years have passed since we last saw Inuyasha and his friends. During these years the gang has decided to join up with Totosai, Myoga, and Kaede. Despite their age, the wisdom and strength of the three combine is helping towards the defeat of future demons like Naraku. Now that Naraku is defeated, and the Shikon Jewel restored, Kagome holds the stone for Inuyasha to make his wish. Sango has found her brother Kohaku; but he was killed in Naraku's final. Sango cried for days after but Miroku was there to console her. Even though the hole in Miroku's hand has healed, his intentions to marry Sango has not gone away, and with that Sango keeps guard of his continuous lecherous ways. Shippou has become a sort of ladies' man and is constantly yet unintentionally flirting with young girls. Kagome grows more as a friend to Inuyasha despite her urges to be more than that. Kouga has entrusted Inuyasha to Kagome until he has return from his travels. Inuyasha in the mist of all this has no clue about the emotions hidden between his friends and has a choice to make about what to do about Kikyo. But despite his cluelessness Inuyasha has grown to understand a greater deal of the world around him and of his power. At the same time the relationship between the companions now resemble more of a family… with Miroku being a brother to Inuyasha, Sango a sister to Kagome, Kaede a mother to the five traveling friends, while Shippou was like a family friend who treated Kagome as a superior mother-like figure as well as any of the older lady figures. Now that time and events have caught up we resume with Inuyasha and the gang in Kaede's hut resting for the evening._

It was the end of the summer and heading right off into the fall. Inuyasha and his friends have just finished defeating Naraku and are enjoying the chance to take a break from fighting after cleaning up small wounds. Days before Kagome has gone through the Bone Eaters Well and told her family that once the jewel has been completely purified that the well may close up and she won't be able to return home. Her family nodded their head to this and gave her a tearful goodbye. Kagome reassured them that it would be some time before the wish would be made as her mother assured that if the well wasn't closed by then she would love to see her grandkids. Kagome blushed at the thought as she was pretty sure her mother was referring to the same crush she held on Inuyasha the last four years. Now being 19, Kagome sits in Kaede's hut with the rest of the gang.

Kagome sits by the make shift fire at the center of the hut. She was wearing her old school uniform. She couldn't give it up after graduating; it held too many fond memories of the times Inuyasha had vowed to protect her. On her lap was little Shippou, curled up into a little ball as Kagome ran her fingers through his hair. Next to her sat Sango, in her outer kimono, gazing off in a distance. Next to her was Kaede, putting away pots and pans the group had finished eating out of. Across from her was Miroku, idly playing with the spot where the Kazana once was. Next to him was Totosai with Myoga on his shoulder, talking about the days where Inutaisho ruled the land. Next to them sat Inuyasha, directly across from Kagome, staring at the way she stroked the young kitsune's head. It was basically a quiet, peaceful night, a night that they hadn't had for a long time. Kagome didn't like the silence for so long, so she spoke up.

"It feels good to actually rest with not much interruptions", Kagome said after clearing her throat. Inuyasha pulled his gaze away from her before she looked up and mumbled a "feh". "I can't remember the last time I actually took a break like this", Sango replied moving closer to Kagome when she felt Miroku's eyes on her. "It's the perfect chance to actually settle down", Miroku said so quietly that only Sango, Inuyasha, and Shippou picked it up. Sango blushed at the thought before she saw his smirk and hit him in the head. "Hentai", she muttered before retaking her seat and silently squeezing Kagome's hand as she felt her loneliness. "Let's not rest yet because now that the jewel is complete and Naraku gone, it's up to Kagome to guard the jewel from other evil demons", Kaede reminded the gang.

Totosai clapped his hands and gave a warm smile to the grim faces the group took. "Enough with the sad truths, let's have some entertainment." Miroku instantly sat up and before he could let an idea slip his mouth, he was bopped on the head by Sango again. "What do you have in mind?", Sango asked no one in particular. "Why don't Kagome sing for us?", Shippou asked jumping up and down on Kagome's lap. "Kagome, you sing?", Myoga asked jumping onto her shoulder. "Yeah she does but she's not all that great", Inuyasha answered for her. He smirked when he saw how angry the little miko had gotten but the smirk faded when she stood up in front of him. Kagome, placing Shippou on the ground, shot a nasty glare at the hanyou. "I have you know Inuyasha, that I've improved my voice over these years from screaming that word at you." Inuyasha let his ears fall as he sunk back waiting for the word.

Kagome took a deep breath but was interrupted by Sango. "Why don't you sing for us, Kagome?", Sango asked. "I don't know", Kagome said turning shy all of a sudden. Miroku sat up again and replied, "If you're so great then there's nothing to be afraid of." "All this pressure is not good on the blood", Kaede muttered. Shippou jumped into Kagome's hands causing her to giggle a bit. "We're not pressuring you, are we Kagome?" Kagome shook her head saying no. "Then what is it, young one?", Myoga said jumping off her shoulder. Kagome took a deep breath and place Shippou down on the ground. "What should I sing?", she asked the group. "Sing one of those songs on that music playing item you sometimes bring", Totosai said enthusiastically. Kagome thought of her favorite song and took a deep breath before beginning again. "_I hope you like it, Inuyasha", _she thought sadly before singing.

_**(Places her hands over her heart and looks at the floor)**_

_There's a song that inside …_

_Of my soul. _

_It's the one that I've tried …_

_To write over and over again. _

_I'm awake in the infinite …_

_Cold, _

_But you sing to me over…_

_And over and over again._

_So I lay …_

_My_

_Head _

_Back _

_Down, _

_And I Lift …_

_My _

_Hands_

_And _

_Pray…_

_To be only yours _

_I pray …_

_To be only yours. _

_I know now _

_You're my only …_

_Hope. _

_**(Glances at Inuyasha and then to everyone else)**_

_Sing to me the song… _

_Of the stars, _

_Of your galaxy dancing …_

_And laughing and laughing again. _

_When it feels like my dreams …_

_Are so far, _

_Sing to me of the plans…_

_That you have for me _

_Over again. _

_So I lay …_

_My _

_Head_

_Back _

_Down, _

_And I lift …_

_My _

_Hands_

_And pray…_

_To be only yours _

_I pray …_

_To be only yours. _

_I know now _

_You're my_

_Only …_

_Hope._

_**(Stares at Inuyasha and raises her voice)**_

_I give you my destiny. _

_I'm giving you all of me. _

_I want your symphony. _

_Singing in all that I am. _

_At the top of my lungs, _

_I'm giving it back._

_**(Looks away from Inuyasha after blushing)**_

_So I lay_

_My head _

_Back down…, _

_And I lift _

_My hands_

_And_

_Pray …_

_To be only yours _

_I pray …_

_To be only yours._

_I pray…_

_To be only yours._

_I know now…_

_You're my_

_Only _

_Hope._

Once she finished, everyone was staring at her with their mouths agape, except for Inuyasha who sat there wide eyed. "My heavens, Kagome that was beautiful", Kaede said causing Kagome to smile and look at Inuyasha waiting for an answer. "No need to show off Kagome", he said relaxing his face into the usual scowl. "_Here it comes… I love the sound of her voice even when she's screaming at me_", he thought. Kagome walks to where Inuyasha was sitting and glares at him. "I was not showing off!", she muttered back for only him to hear. "_He didn't like it, I knew he would hear that screech I made midway through the song_", Kagome thought. "Keh, the words in that song would capture anyone's attention it was so typical." "Yeah, like I'm going to take the comment from a man who cries boo-hoo for a woman that wants to join her in hell!", Kagome shot back. "_Oh no I didn't say that did I_?", she thought regretting the words leaving her mouth. "What does Kikyo have to do with any of this?", he shot back. "_Doesn't she understand how much I care for her_?"

"She's the only one you care about now Inuyasha. Who else would you cry for?", Kagome shouted at him. Inuyasha involuntarily gets closer to Kagome's face and shouts back, "LIKE HELL I EVER TELL YOU THAT NOW- BESIDES I'M NOT A CRY BABY!" Kagome responded by moving closer to his face and shouting, "YOU KNOW WHAT INUYASHA- BECAUSE YOUR SO MACHO AND YOUR MIND IS SO CLUTTERED I DOUBT YOU CAN EVEN DECIPHER HUMAN EMOTIONS!" "_Oh my god why am I saying such cruel things to him?_", Kagome thought. "WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME AN IDIOT? I PRETTY MUCH KNOWS HOW THE WORLD WORKS BY NOW!", Inuyasha shot back. "OH SO YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU KNOW THE WORLD, THAT YOU KNOW EVERYTHING? KNOWING THE WORLD MEANS NOTHING IF YOU CAN'T TRANSLATE THE HUMAN HEART! Inuyasha backs away from the last comment that Kagome made and saw that she was on the verge of tears. "What? Kagome… I never meant…", he began. "_This is… I have to do it… and I don't care what she says or does…_", he thought. "SHUT UP!" Kagome lets her tears fall and she starts to walk to the door of the hut. Sango was about to get up to comfort Kagome but was held back with Miroku hands over hers. He silently knew Inuyasha planned this and wouldn't allow the close friendship between the girls ruin it.

"You know nothing. Nothing at all! You'll never under…", before she could finish that sentence, Inuyasha was by her side holding her body against his and rotating her face to face his. He then leans in and steals a kiss from her before she smacks him. "Sorry but you wouldn't let me talk", he muttered touching his cheek after the little sting. "_Damn that… that was breath taking…_", he thought staring into her dark blue orbs. "No… I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me", she quietly said. "_Why did I hit him? I wanted that kiss…didn't I_?", she thought before turning around and leaving Kaede's hut. "Kagome wait", Inuyasha whispered moments after she left but before he can run after her, Kaede stops him. "We should leave her be", she muttered to him. "I can't…she'll…she'll…", he began. "Just let him go Kaede. Only he can fix this", Sango said getting up and releasing the grip the old woman held on him. Inuyasha turns to Sango before leaving and nodded his thanks. "_Don't make a fool of yourself_", Sango thought as he left.

Outside the hut, Inuyasha immediately catches up with Kagome at the well. She stands next to the sacred tree that she found Inuyasha in, Goshinbouku. Inuyasha makes sure to give Kagome her distance and sits in a tree next to her, high above the ground. He turns his ear and senses toward Kagome. He sees that she was talking to herself and creeps down a little closer to hear her words with clarity. "Inuyasha…", she sighs. "Why do you have to be so dimwitted", she finished before humming another song.

_**(Kagome looks at the floor as she leans against the tree)**_

_This Is Where I've got To Draw the Line…_

_Cause I Refuse to Let You Think …_

_You Can Play with My Mind_

_Always Seems That You Think That I'm blind…_

_Causes There Always Certain Times …_

_When You're Hard to Find_

_You're On the Go, _

_I'm On the Go, _

_We're On the Go…_

_I Can't Catch You No More…,_

_Can't See You No More_

_And It No Longer Can Be Ignored…_

_Cause At Once Upon A Time …_

_It Was You I Adored_

_**(Kagome wraps her arms around herself)**_

_You Disappeared_

_And Left Me Here,_

_Out In the Cold …_

_And The Absence of You_

_Is Hurting My Soul_

_Didn't Know There Was An End Of The Road…_

_It Was So Easy For You_

_Just To Let It All Go …_

_**(Kagome begins to cry as Inuyasha heart froze in the tree next to her)**_

_And I Refuse…,_

_I Refuse …To Have One More Sleepless Night_

_I Refuse…,_

_I Refuse… To Let a Tear Fall from My Eye_

_I Refuse…,_

_I Refuse …To Continue To Try_

_I Felt Like I Would Die,_

_If I Could Breakdown and Cry_

_And I Refuse…, _

_I Refuse… To Let You Walk Back Through That Door _

_I Refuse…, _

_I Refuse… To Let You Hurt Me Anymore_

_And I Refuse…, _

_I Refuse… To Continue To Ignore_

_The Fact I Fell To the Floor, _

_The Day You Walked Out My Door_

_**(Kagome wipes at her tears but they keep falling)**_

_And I Refuse_

_No way… I cant it baby_

_And I Refuse_

_No way… I cant it baby_

_And I Refuse_

_No Way, _

_But I Refuse_

_To Take It Anymore_

_**(Kagome looks away from the ground and to the sky)**_

_Remember When I Told You I Could Feel The Change…_

_Change_

_You Don't Touch Me The Same…,_

_The same_

_Don't Hold Me The Same…_

_The same_

_No, I Don't Want You To Take All The Blame…_

_Cause I Know I Had Those Moments… _

_When I Caused the Pain_

_This Back And Forth_

_Just Like a War_

_With You and Me…_

_With you and me_

_See We Both Disagree,_

_Have We Ever Agreed…?_

_This Is Nothing Like I Thought It Would Be_

_Was It All Just A Dream? _

_Was It Ever In My Reach?_

_**(Kagome starts screaming at the heavens)**_

_And I Refuse,_

_I Refuse… To Have One More Sleepless Night_

_I Refuse,_

_I Refuse… To Let a Tear Fall from My Eye_

_I Refuse,_

_I Refuse… To Continue To Try_

_I Felt Like I Would Die,_

_If I Could Breakdown and Cry_

_And I Refuse,_

_I Refuse… To Let You Walk Back Through That Door _

_I Refuse,_

_I Refuse… To Let You Hurt Me Anymore_

_And I Refuse,_

_I Refuse To Continue To Ignore_

_The Fact I Fell To the Floor, _

_The Day You Walked Out My Door_

_**(Looks away from the sky and turns to the tree)**_

_It Was Your Way_

_Or It Was No Way_

_And I Couldn't Live That Way_

_No no no nono_

_It Was Our Call_

_Then It Was Your Call_

_Cause I Gave You My All_

_And All_

_My all and all _

_**(Kagome bangs her fist against the tree until her wrist bleed)**_

_And I Refuse,_

_I Refuse… To Have One More Sleepless Night_

_I Refuse,_

_I Refuse… To Let a Tear Fall from My Eye_

_I Refuse,_

_I Refuse… To Continue To Try_

_I Felt Like I Would Die,_

_If I Could Breakdown and Cry_

_**(Kagome turns away from the tree and ignores her bleeding/badly bruised wrist to look up to the sky)**_

_And I Refuse,_

_I Refuse …To Let You Walk Back Through That Door _

_I Refuse,_

_I Refuse… To Let You Hurt Me Anymore_

_And I Refuse,_

_I Refuse… To Continue To Ignore_

_The Fact I Fell To the Floor, _

_The Day You Walked Out My Door_

_**(Kagome slides her back against the tree bark and sits on the floor)**_

_No way… I cant it baby_

_No way… I cant it baby_

_No Way, _

_But I Refuse_

_To Take It Anymore_

_**(Kagome starts to hit the ground in a silent attempt to break into the hells of earth)**_

_No way… I cant it baby_

_No way… I cant it baby_

_No Way, _

_But I Refuse_

_To Take It Anymore_

_**(Kagome stops hitting the ground and just sit there crying and shouting)**_

_I Refuse (I Refuse) _

_I Refuse (I Refuse) _

_And I Refuse (Ooooh) _

_And I Refuse (I Refuse) _

_I Refuse (Said I Refuse) _

_And I Refuse_

_Said I Refuse _

_To Take It Anymore _

_**(Kagome wipes her tears away)**_

At the end of the song, Kagome turns around to head back to the hut but bumps into Kikyo. "He does that to everyone, Kagome", Kikyo said taking out a katana and pointing it to Kagome's neck. Kagome showing no change in emotion says, "He does what to everyone?" "Inuyasha- he pushes people away but as he does that it's only the strong or the stupid that come closer to him", Kikyo replied pushing the sword forward to barely pierce Kagome's neck. "Before you try to take my life, answer me this", Kagome said trying to stop herself from gulping. "What is it?", Kikyo said lowering the sword for a moment. "Why play this game with his heart? What do you want from him?" "I have my reasons and you have yours. It's none of your concern. Besides if I do tell you I have to kill you", Kikyo shot back.

Kagome touches the sides of her uniform skirt and pulls out two short katanas in each hand pointing them towards Kikyo. "What makes you think I'll die so easily", Kagome shot back with a slight smirk to hide her depression. "The fact that you're a weakling human being", she shot back. Kikyo moves the katana and aims it at Kagome's arm. Kagome moves out of the way quickly but is grazed by the sword. Kagome shakes off the blood dripping on her arm. "You're forgetting something Kikyo", Kagome said charging towards Kikyo with both daggers in hand. Kikyo blocks Kagome using the sheath of the katana saying, "Oh, what could I have forgotten?" Kagome moves one katana from her position and aims it at Kikyo's shoulder, stabbing her. "Being human makes me a stubborn fighter that never gives up", Kagome shot back before moving her katana out of Kikyo's body and away from Kikyo, who was currently swinging her sword.

Inuyasha watches from above in the tree. "How come I didn't sense Kikyo? I must do something… but first I have to make a choice between these two…here and now. Back to the fight, Kikyo knocks both short katanas out of Kagome's hands and leaves her defenseless and on the ground with her sword pointing to Kagome's neck again. "I finally got you where I want you", she said pushing the sword closer to pierce Kagome's neck. "GO AHEAD AND KILL ME! But know that if you do, Inuyasha would never join you in hell upon my wishes", Kagome taunted. Kikyo hesitates with forcing the sword and shouts, "SHUT UP!" Kagome uses this chance to knock Kikyo down by tripping her with her feet and made a run for it. "Damn you, you bitch!", Kikyo said grabbing an arrow from her pocket and using the bow from her other pocket aimed at Kagome's back.

Inuyasha sees this from above and jumps down and out of the tree right as the arrow was shot, directly behind Kagome to hold onto her body. The arrow hits is heart and his body begins to bleed profusely. Kagome turns around in his clutches and shrieks as she watches Inuyasha release her before falling to the ground. "Kagome, I'm…", he begins before fainting. Kagome pulls Inuyasha head into her lap after removing the arrow. She quickly removes her shirt to show her wearing a white tank top over her bra and rips the shirt in half, placing one part on the front of Inuyasha's chest and the other on his back. "Inuyasha…no! You baka, why did you have to go and do that for?" Kikyo throw downs her bow and lets a tear fall from her eye. "Damn you Inuyasha! It looks like you ran to her aid and see what trouble it causes you?", she said before leaving with her spirit collectors.

Kaede and the others reached the couple just as Kikyo left, Miroku and the guys taking Inuyasha away from Kagome's grasp and back to the hut. Sango then grabs Kagome's bleeding arm saying, "Kagome what happened?" Myoga hops onto Kagome's shoulder and shakes his head. "Looks like Kikyo's doing", he said implying Kikyo's new katana. Shippou rips off part of his shirt and wraps it around Kagome's arm. "That should hold until we make it back to the hut", he said rubbing her arm lightly. Kagome kisses Shippou's forehead trying to hold back tears. "Thanks Shippou." Sango then hugs her tightly causing her tears to flow freely as they walked back to the hut.

Later on at that night, after everyone else fell asleep, Kagome crawls over to Inuyasha's side. "Inuyasha, you awake?", she whispered seeing his ears swivel around. Inuyasha opens his eyes slowly and sits up before grabbing her arm slightly. "How is it?" Kagome couldn't help but blush as she thought, "_My god, his hands feel so good._" "It'll be fine… Inuyasha, earlier today and what I said… I'm really sorry for going crazy on you like that. I guess I said some pretty mean things back there and I really wasn't thinking…and…and…I", she began. Inuyasha uses this moment to steal a kiss away from Kagome. This kiss was more passionate then the previous one and when they pulled away, Kagome blushed as she stares into his golden orbs. "_When did her eyes ever hold that much fire_?", he thought. "Kagome I've been in love with you from the moment I met you", he said before turning his gaze to the ground.

Next thing he knew, he heard Kagome sniffling and looked up to see tears falling from her eyes. "Inuyasha", Kagome began. "_He's in love with me? He loves me? I won his heart!_", Kagome thought as more tears fell. Inuyasha lifts Kagome's head with his chin and lets his ears turn down a little. "Did I say something wrong?", he said close to tears himself. He was afraid this will be her rejection to him as he never really experience love as a hanyou. It would only be fate that held him in a place where he would be forever lonely. But he couldn't let the miko go on without knowing his feelings for her. He loved her since the day at the castle behind the glass mirror and was shocked to see she felt something for him then. But as the events went on, Kikyo, his past attempt to leave loneliness kept confusing him. He wasn't sure that she still remotely liked him with all the times he hurt her. He expected her to slap him earlier and he intended to prove himself to her just in case she did. He tried his chances a second time when he smelled the hitch in her arousal whenever she was alone with him. He finally awaited her denial so that he could bombard her with more promises of love, he wasn't going to let this love escape him. He was shocked to see Kagome actually smile and launch herself onto him. He ignores the slight pain he felt and accepts her kissing him back with every possible breath she held. Meanwhile, Kaede and Totosai smirk as the couple made out for the rest of the night. "_It's about time_", the elders thought before going back to their slumber.

Closing credits: Evanescence's My Immortal

InuYasha: What the hell?

Kagome: Oh Inu behave…

Shippou: Yeah, at least you two get to play around while the rest of us tease…

InuYasha: That's exactly my point- you guys are unfair- I don't know why I let you travel with us…

Sango: Because we helped you in one way or another

Miroku: And besides, now that we're all like a family- there's no going back…

(InuYasha grumbles before Kagome surprises him with a deep passionate kiss, everyone else smirks)

Kagome: Who said we only get to be in love inside the story?

A/N: Well that's the 1st chapter rewritten. What do you think? It took some time so comment for me please? The songs in this chapter are "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore (The one in A WALK TO REMEMBER) and "I Refuse" by Aaliyah. Okay next chapter would take a while before I post it… school work and all!


	2. Ep2 Season1: Another Lover's Betrayal

Okay time for the rewrite of Chapter 2, let's hope all goes well and I can do this…don't forget to review! Oh and for future references I don't own InuYasha and probably never will but at least I can do something better with the ending then some people… clears throat Rumiko! Anyway, oh yeah and whenever I say Narrator, I'm not implying a new character to this story but it's more of me fast forwarding through the story and telling you wassup… okay enough from me and on with this story… oh and oh yeah, I don't own Buttons by The Pussy Cat Dolls… I think that's all the disclaimers I can think of…okay yeah on with this story… WARNING: Lemon

_**NARRATOR**_

_A fortnight has passed and Kagome and Inuyasha have made a promise to make their relationship a secret for safety purposes as well as taught each other their traditions in courting and marriage/mating. But it started to prove difficult to make out between moments where the group would do chores. So Kagome and Inuyasha decided to go through the Bone Eaters Well to Kagome's era, unnoticed, for a bit of privacy. Then one night when coming out of the well Kagome and Inuyasha were kissing besides the Goshinbouko Tree, when Sango comes out and immediately hides behind a bush, watching the couple. She was happy that she hid her scent with her special armor under her yukata._

Kagome lightly pushes against Inuyasha after he finishes taking the last bit of her breathless confession. He smirks down at her resistance and when he was about to dive in for another kiss, Kagome trails her finger lightly up his body and to his lips before kissing his cheeks. "What ever happened to 'be careful, someone may catch us' talk?", she teased ignoring his slight growl. "One you're asking me to keep away from a goddess…", Inuyasha began before kissing her cheek. "Two, I don't hear anyone…see anyone… or sense anyone who can spoil our moment", he finished in between chaste kisses to her. In truth he wasn't really paying attention especially with the scent of her arousal surrounding him. Kagome holds back a moan but fails as it escapes partly in a throaty growl. She feels Inuyasha smirking into her lips and pulls away again.

"I find that hard to believe." "Which part? The fact that you're a goddess or that no one is around to hear your screams", he whispered seductively into her ear. Kagome wanted to melt right into his arms but regain her composure and lightly pushed him away. "You go through the woods to the hut and I'll be there soon, just say that I went to pick flowers or whatever excuse you can think of", she said pushing him towards the direction of the hut. Inuyasha reluctantly leaves and right when she was about to turn around and grab her bag, he grabs her wrist and pulls her in for a long breath taking kiss that ended with a soft nibble on his bottom lip on Kagome's part. "Be safe", he smirked before heading into the woods and leaving a hot and flustered Kagome.

After he leaves, Kagome hears a small rustle in the bushes nearby the tree and notches an arrow as she approach the bush. When she got there, she parted the bush, only to find Sango there, blushing and looking dumb-founded. "Oh Sango", Kagome began from sudden excitement. "_Shit…please tell me she didn't see that…I really don't feel like explaining_", she thinks. "Uh… hey Kagome…I…was…looking for some herbs for Kaede", Sango said trying to cool the blush in her cheeks. "Okay but that bush is filled with poisonous purifying herbs", Kagome questioned. "Huh? Oh right, she's making a powerful potent to cure out burns and marks from poisonous demons", Sango lied quickly before shooting up and out of the bush. Kagome begins to stare into Sango's eyes attempting to choose her words before saying, "seen anything interesting?" Sango thought, "_Might as well stop beating around the bush, she bound to find out sooner or later_."

"Nothing really just a certain hanyou and miko finally admitting", Sango began before Kagome jumped onto her and covered her mouth. "Keep this quiet, what I'm about to tell you is top secret!", Kagome whispered into Sango's ear. Sango nods her head as Kagome removes her grip onto the tajiya. "Details! Details! And more Details!", Sango started shouting now that she can hear some gossip. Kagome laughs at Sango's childish nature before spilling the beans as to say…

At Kaede's hut, Inuyasha waits with Miroku and Shippo for Kagome's arrival. He made up the excuse that she wanted to grab a few more items and she'll be right behind him. He sees that Sango comes back and she immediately glances at him and quickly turns away trying not to blush or give way to Kagome's secret. Kaede, Totosai, and Myoga were out in the village setting up for the harvest. Anyway, Miroku comes up to Inuyasha after Shippo, Sango and Kirara leave to go play in the nearby fields. He sees Inuyasha's worried look in his eyes and places a hand lightly on the hanyou's shoulder. "Inuyasha, Kagome would be back soon enough", he began before leaning dangerously close to the hanyou's ear and whispering, "Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me." Inuyasha inwardly jumped in surprise and turn to face a grinning Miroku. "_I thought we were safe…what could he know_", he thought before saying, "What secret?"

Miroku pulls Inuyasha more into the hut and begins to explain what Totosai had let slip in a conversation this afternoon. Next thing he knew, Inuyasha held Tetsusaiga dangerously close to his neck before muttering, "Listen here, monk, you let anyone else know about this, I'm may have to make sure the secret goes with you and into you're grave." Miroku smirks and nods his head slightly, waiting for Inuyasha to draw his sword back into it's sheathe. Miroku then places a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and says light-heartedly, "So between us guys, what are the benefits of being with a maiden like Kagome". Inuyasha saw that he was already ducking away and waiting for a blow to his head before chuckling lightly and spilling the details.

Meanwhile across Inuyasha's forest, Kikyo and a demon dressed in a completely white, luminescent robe, begins to launch their plan to Inuyasha's downfall. Kikyo is now the slave of this demon since the battle of Naraku, from which this demon was born. After that final battle with Naraku, Kikyo released her soul collectors to finally let herself rest but this demon prevented that from her by telling her she has one last deed to complete. This demon plans on using Kikyo's old obsession with the hanyou in question against her. Using his masking powers, he attacks Kouga as Inuyasha.

Midway through a one-on-one battle with the wolf demon, the demon chooses to complete the falsetto of his plan. "Kagome never had a chance to love you with me around…now I can break the heart that belongs to her", the demon says in a mock Inuyasha voice. "You won't get away with this…you're supposed to protect Kagome not harm her", Kouga shot back, charging at "Inuyasha's face". The demon blocks Kouga attack with a fake Tetsusaiga before saying, "It' a little too late for that now, ain't no way you can catch up wolf boy." Kouga becomes enraged and manages to break the fake sword before landing a punch in the demon's mask. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY INUYASHA!" The demon hides the falling mask and makes a get-away before saying, "Catch me if you can, wolf- boy!"

Back at Kaede's hut, it is now sunset and the group sat down to eat dinner. Which consist of fish that Inuyasha caught, and some things Kagome had brought from her time. Kagome sat across from Inuyasha, glaring at him while he pretended to be mad at her as well. The group wasn't about to let another fight like a couple weeks ago happen again so they begun to ask questions. "Okay, what's wrong with you two?", Totosai asked breaking the eerie silence at this time. "Nothing's wrong old man, so go back to your meal", Inuyasha shot back rudely. "You two are too quiet for this time of day", Kaede muttered. "Yes, there's usually an argument between you two now", Myoga concluded. "_It's a bit scary_", Shippo thought.

"We just agreed to not say anything to each other if we have nothing nice to say", Kagome said placing her bowl of food down. "Wait…I thought you two were courting", Sango said before covering her mouth and blushing really hard. "SANGO!", Kagome whined. "You just couldn't keep your mouth shut!", Inuyasha teased Kagome. "Oh but you have spoken of this to me as well", Miroku muttered to himself but unluckily everyone heard. "HA! I'm not the only one with a big mouth INUYASHA", Kagome taunted back. Shippo smirked as he shook his head at their stupidity. "_Everything is back to normal_", he thought before letting out a sigh that at least no one caught him on his flirting tactics with the village girls. "We all approve of your relationship and we're going to keep quiet, ne?", Myoga said as he watches everyone nod their heads. Kagome inwardly groaned and excused herself as she left the hut. Inuyasha immediately follows after her.

The moment Inuyasha and Kagome exit the hut, Shippo tries to follow them but gets thrown back at the unexpected and invisible barrier that was placed up. Kaede and the others try to leave the barrier themselves but ended up just like Shippo. Sango glances out the doorway and catches sight of soul collector. Miroku notices Sango's change of behavior and directed everyone to the doorway of the hut to see the miko, Kikyo aiming an arrow at Inuyasha as Inuyasha quickly pushes Kagome into a nearby hiding spot. The group of friends watches with eagerness at the site in front of them while trying to listen for the dialogue as well.

Outside the hut, Kikyo launches the arrow and watches as the arrow pierces Inuyasha to a tree. She walks up to the tree not really noticing that Kagome was hiding behind a bush right next to the tree until she sees a piece of the cloth from her uniform skirt. She approaches Inuyasha, dancing her fingertips upon the arrow in his chest. "Hmm… almost the same exact place I hit you over such a time ago", she said smirking at the look of worry flashing in his golden orbs. Inuyasha slowly moves a hand behind the tree so Kagome can see it as Kikyo moves closer to his body.

He signals Kagome to leave as Kikyo presses herself against him. "What do you want from me, Kikyo?" Kikyo felt his hand starting to shake and as Kagome tried to creep out, Kikyo reaches past Inuyasha and grabs Kagome's hair, pulling her body face to face to hers. She shakes Kagome with the hold she had on her hair and shouts to her face, "For YOU to STOP protecting THIS SORRY EXCUSE for a human being and PROTECT ME. LOVE ME again and join me into the pits of hell", the last part she said whispering into his ear as her eyes calm themselves. Inuyasha ignores Kikyo's banter and stares straight into Kagome's eyes and reads the hurt and fragility behind them. He softly uttered, "I can't", before Kikyo's eyes became enraged again. "WHAT?!", Kikyo shouted. "I don't love you anymore, I'm with Kagome and she completes me now…I'm sorry", Inuyasha explained. Kikyo then throws Kagome's body onto the floor before saying, "well…you'll pay for that then", and chanting incantations.

Inuyasha watched as his precious Kagome started to glow and her body engulfed in a burning white light. Kagome felt her body begin to stretch a little at her chest and hips and her clothes started to become scanty as they darkened to the colors of black and red. When the sensation finally stopped, Kagome felt like she was trapped in her inner self as her subconscious switch places with her existence. Outside this she noticed, the shell of her body became very voluptuous wearing a very skimpy and scantly clad short black dress that barely covers her underwearless bottom. She looks down to see that her shoes were red stilettos with very high heels and that adorning her ears and bellybutton were red dangling gems. Finally looking into Inuyasha's eyes she saw that her hair was put up into a netted bun with beaded red gems surrounding the net and dangling down over her face. She tried to scream out in shock but another voice took over.

Inuyasha looked at the girl before him. His eyes danced over her curves and finally lay to rest on her eyes. She looked like Kagome, still smelt like Kagome, but he had a feeling she wasn't really Kagome. Her eyes looked scared for a quick moment before they took on a playful, seductive jester with Kikyo finishing the last of her incantation. The woman before him walks up to come face to face with the man pierced to the tree. "Kagome?" he questioned. The woman started to lean very close to Inuyasha to rub against his loins. "Kagome? Who's Kagome? My name is Nayamashii", she said before capturing the bottom of his lips in her teeth.

Inuyasha started to curse his manhood as it stood on end at the woman's actions. "Kikyo what have you done to my Kagome?" Inuyasha all but breathe out. "DAMMIT- that incantation was supposed to show her ugly side within her inner self conscious", Kikyo muttered. "_DAMMIT, how can she still look desirable in such a condition_? _Is her heart truly that pure_?", Kikyo's mind questioned. "Bring MY Kagome back now!", Inuyasha screamed out as the woman bumped into his now fully aroused member. The woman before him began to laugh exotically before saying, "I told you already, my name is Nayamashii. Boy, are you dimwitted." Inuyasha damn neared exploded from her laughter as his mind tried to calm down the images of what he could be doing to Kagome at that point. "_Dammit- when she laughs just like that…oh god_", he thought.

He held his breath as she pressed her body harder against his before growling, "YOU'RE NOT NAYAMASHII, you're KAGOME dammit!" The woman before him began to whimper as she stopped her actions and turned to face him with the saddest eyes. "No need to be so mean," she muttered. "Kagome, I'm sorry. Please don't take it the wr…", Inuyasha began before getting cutoff by a newly enraged Kagome. "THERE YOU GO AGAIN; I told you my name is NAYAMASHII!" She backed away from Inuyasha as Kikyo snapped her fingers, and began to sing and dance.

_**(Kagome starts lap dancing dangerously close to his groin)**_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  


_**(Kagome whips her hair into Inuyasha face as she presses her breast against his now erect member)**__  
__Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you) _

You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see? (See)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
and the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know_  
_

_**(Kagome grabs Inuyasha's hands and place it on her waist as she continues to dance)**__  
__I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_  
_

_**(Kagome leans really close to Inuyasha's ear)**__  
__You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
ain't been put on me_

_**(Kagome licks Inuyasha's ears slightly)**__  
__I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (wonder)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (Do)__  
_

_**(Kagome rips open Inuyasha's shirt)**__  
__Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (See)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
and the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know__  
_

_**(Kagome turns around, pressing her back against his chest)**__  
__I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_  
_

_**(Turns around and teases the edge of his lips with her breath)**__  
__Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe_

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe_  
_

_**(When Inuyasha leans forward for a kiss, Kagome turns round, whipping her hair in his face and dancing against him again)**__  
__I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)__  
_

_**(Kagome takes Inuyasha's hands and raises them to her breast so he can squeeze them. She smiles when he does)**__  
__I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
(Ah-ah-ah)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)__  
_

_**(Kagome takes his hands and wraps it around her waist as she leans against his body)**__  
__I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)   
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

At the end of the song, Kagome leans in to kiss Inuyasha, but Kikyo stops her and smacks her. Back at the hut, the others worry about Inuyasha and Kagome and are trying to break the powerful barrier. "Miroku, chant faster!", Kaede ordered the tired monk. Miroku mentally groan as he thought, "_I'm trying, but this incantation is tedious_." Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Totosai were busy trying to deteriorate the barrier by physical means while Myoga kept chanting orders. Shippo stop working for a moment and muttered, "You only like this because you get to suck the rushing blood from our bodies." Myoga shakes his head before replying, "Master Inuyasha needs our help badly." Totosai quickly glances outside before yawning from exhaustion and saying, "He's having a good show from the looks of here." Everyone subconsciously look outside the hut again before Kaede spoke up. "Maybe we should leave ye child to figure this one for himself." Miroku shook his head sadly before muttering more to himself but everybody heard, "I think we all know what happens when we leave things in the hands of Inuyasha." Somehow everyone began working harder and faster.

Outside the hut, Inuyasha finish witnessing the little spat between Kagome and Kikyo as Kikyo falls to the floor and begins chanting more incantations to heal her wounds while Kagome walk up to Inuyasha. "Ka… Nayamashii, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings", Inuyasha spoke at the woman before him with her hair slightly disheveled. "You're not just saying that?" Inuyasha shot back with his trademark, "Keh." In an instant the emotions of woman changed and she became happy and joyous as she jumps for Inuyasha and leans down to kiss him but fails as Kikyo's incantation sent her backward. Kikyo grabs the woman by her hair bun and starts to shout at her. "WOULD YOU STOP TRYING TO SEDUCE HIM YOU MINIKUI SASEKO!"

Kagome ignore the name calling as her inner self started to take control of her body, "I can't- I love him too much!" Kikyo smacks Kagome back into her inner being before spitting out, "FUTODOKI OTOME!" Kagome hits Kikyo back and another fight between the two women begin. Midway between the fight, Inuyasha distracts Kikyo long enough for Kagome to attack and knock Kikyo to the ground for a good moment. He then watches the Kagome walk over to him. "I love you too", he whispered to her when he face was no more than an inch from his. She smirks before shooting back, "You better." Inuyasha then makes the first attempt and kisses the woman he thought of as Kagome. During this soul searing kiss he felt the woman in front of him start to molt back into her true form. At that moment the barrier around the hut falls, the arrow in Inuyasha's chest disappear, as Kikyo rises to her feet and takes a shot at Kagome. The arrow hit its target and Kagome began to fall as blood ooze down her back from the wound made on her shoulder blade. Inuyasha catches Kagome before her body hits the ground, holding her shaken body next to his.

"Kikyo, whatever it was, you're plan is foiled…get out of my sight and don't come back here until you have a heart again", he muttered loud enough for only Kikyo to hear. Kikyo, slightly taken aback from his response, holds back her tears and places down her weapons before saying, "Fine but Inuyasha… I'm going to finish what was started years ago", before disappearing with her soul collectors. The group of friends rushes up the couple just as Kikyo left before helping Kagome up. Inuyasha follows Kagome as she was placed on Kirara's back and whispers to her, "you okay?" Kagome felt him remove the arrow from her shoulder blade while trying to gather her thoughts, "Inuyasha?" He nodded his head to acknowledge that he was there but got surprised when she muttered, "Sit Boy", before going unconscious. Inuyasha tries to lift his body off from the ground as the gang carries Kagome back to the hut to heal her injuries.

Later on that night, Inuyasha pulls Kagome outside of the hut so they can be alone under the stars, taking her to sleep next to the Bone Eaters Well. He was worried about her safety and wanted her to go home early tomorrow morning. He held her tightly in his embrace with her head lying on his chest and his arms wrapped around her torso. "Kagome, who is Nayamashii and how the hell was Kikyo able to draw that out of you?", he said before kissing her forehead. "Nayamashii is my other half. My true heart if you will …my hidden urges all compile into one being", she muttered kissing his chin. Inuyasha smirks at the thought of what Kagome has just said.

He sits up carefully and positions Kagome to face him. "I liked the way Nayamashii acts. I wish she came out more. Her name fitted her personality and the appearance of the person who I love very much", he whispered into Kagome's ear. On impulse, Kagome crawls back onto Inuyasha's body and places herself on top of his groin. "Oh really? Was she anything like this?", Kagome asked adding pressure to Inuyasha's loin knowing his face was smack in the center of her breast. Kagome then begins to take off his kimono while he mutters, "Yeah, she's souiu seiteki." Kagome giggles before leaning in to kiss him. He breaks the kiss and rolls them over so that she is underneath him. Kagome stares into his passion filled eyes and gives him a deep passionate kiss.

He pulls apart from her tenderizing lips and touches her forehead with his with his arms propped up so he doesn't crush her. Kagome kisses the nape of his neck and down to his collar bone before leaving searing kisses on his chest. He stops her from going further and says, "I love you no matter who you are for the time being. But what do you want Kagome? Do you want this?", he said giving her a chaste kiss on the kiss, "or do you want this", he finished but this time kissing her with much more force and grinding her body into his. Kagome only could nod dumbly as the man before her took her breath away. "Do you wish to be my mate Kagome?", he asked finally after torturing her with his hard member pressing against her abdomen. Kagome nodded slowly before saying, "It's what I always wanted, Inuyasha." She begins to kiss his chest again and Inuyasha stops her with a kiss on her fingertips before looking into her eyes for true acceptance. Finally she uttered the words he so long to hear. "Inuyasha, be gentle with me."

Inuyasha begins to undress Kagome slowly. He then felt his spine cringe as she begins to scratch the back of his ears and giggle as he leaned into her touch. Once he removes all of her clothing, he starts to kiss her breast and tease her nipples as she moans and bites her lip. Kagome's arousal builds up and she began to untie his pants while he continued to ease his way down her body with soft kisses. Once the two were completely naked and vulnerable, Inuyasha takes Kagome's hands and pierces them down to the grass to stop her from driving him any further. He kisses her navel and eases his way slowly down to the inside of her thigh. The moment his tongue had touched her clit, Kagome nearly went crazy and could hardly hold back any more moans as she screamed his name in a pleading yet alluring way. She could almost feel him smiling against her. He continues to tease her before eventually plunging his tongue into her opening and planting kisses that felt like suctions and gave the desire response from her. She released her juices and he lapped them up quickly before moving back up to her face to see her expression. He saw the need and hunger for passion in her eyes. He smiled at this before noticing that she had her hand on his member and was massaging it to return to him the same sensation. He couldn't hold himself and release all over her. She smiled and smoothed her hands over the sticky substance on her body before taking her hands and eating the liquid off of it. Inuyasha watched as she did this very erotically. He became stiff again and rolled her body over. He entered his member from behind into her opening and felt as Kagome body shook at the size of his member entering. He stopped and pulled out, only to have her pull him back in and begin to break her barrier. As time went on and he rocked back and forth, she became more accepting of his member and started to enjoy the feeling as much as he did. She arched her back towards his chest as he plumed into her harder and quicker. He finally climax the same time she did before biting her neck and collapsed to her side after spilling into her. That night Kagome was made his and his alone. He smiled at his beautiful mate and took her on another ride.

Meanwhile Kouga runs towards Kaede's village in pursuit of the silver haired hanyou. "_Kagome, please resist him. Don't fall in love with the idiot! … I'm coming for you Kagome!_", his mind kept screaming. Kouga then begins to run faster through the deep forest separating five mountains to Kaede's village.

Next morning, Kagome awakes naked and wrapped in Inuyasha's arms in his robe of the Fire Rat. She kisses the bridge of Inuyasha's nose as he started to lightly stir. "Wake up, its dawn", she whispered into his lips as they subconsciously caught hers. "_Is this just a dream, I really hope not_", her mind screamed. Inuyasha gave his dangerous smirk before pretending to close his eyes and whimpering, "Let's lay together just a little longer." Kagome lightly giggled before screaming his name when his hands began his tickle attack on her sides. "We have to go back", she said when she caught her breath again. Inuyasha only muttered a "keh". "Fine, then let's walk back exactly like this", she teased. His eyes quickly shot open to meet her beautiful chocolate orbs. "Let's not expose everything to the world", he muttered before squeezing her thighs. "Well thanks to you, and you're mating my clothes are a complete mess", she playfully scolded. "Then, keep my robe on, it'll show everyone that you're mine", he shot back before planting butterfly kisses on the nape of her neck. Kagome had to stop his hardening member because she needed to get home, so she pulled away from him. "Come on, let's get back so we can tell the others goodbye. Besides the faster I get home, the faster we'll get to do this again", she said cupping his groin. Inuyasha moaned as he stood and pulled his pants back on. He then stole one last kiss from Kagome as she tied his kimono around her body. The new couple walked hand in hand back to the hut.

Closing credits: Evanescence's My Immortal

InuYasha: Nice job this chapter

Lana: That's odd you're never this nice to me Yash

Kagome: He's just saying that cause he got some one on one action with me… (Gasps as InuYasha plants a kiss on her lips)

Lana: (Rolls eyes) Hanyou love… (Sighs)

A/N: Well that's the 2nd chapter written and mind you it was veeeeeeeeery looooong! I guess I felt bad for not updating in a long time and thought a 10 page chapter would suffice. I hope you guys like the new parts I substituted. This story may turn out different from the 1st version but you can check out all the changes from reading the original scripting. The song in this is Buttons by PCD (PussyCatDolls)… I'm exhausted and better get some reviews for this hard work!


	3. Ep3 Season1: A Fight For A Heart

A/N: I don't own InuYasha and never will but I own his soul- haha! I don't own any of the songs mentioned in this sorta songfic for future references (in this chapter- "Last Night" by Keyshia Cole and Diddy…okay on with the story… wait for future references red font girl's singing voice (usually Kagome's), blue font boy's singing voice (usually InuYasha), & purple font ensemble or group or duo voice… WARNING: Lime

_**NARRATOR**_

_A few weeks have passed and it's time for Kagome to visit her era and check on her mother's well being as well as stock up on supplies. When Kagome came back during her last visit from the last chapter, with those neared healing bruises upon her chest, she nearly had a heart attack and asked that her daughter come back more frequently to her own time to just be safe and properly heal with the medicines that were now provided. Inuyasha respected the woman's wishes after she found out that her daughter was no longer a virgin and had Kagome return to her time at least once every three months. He learned that in her world contraception can be prevented with something called a birth prevention shot. He didn't really care if Kagome had started to take these things, since he knew when to be careful but he knew her mother would worry if her daughter was pregnant and still fighting. Meanwhile on the other side of the world, Kouga takes a break from the Kagome dispute to build up his strength so he can take on Inuyasha. He has part of his clan to scout the area for Kagome or Inuyasha's location. He wants revenge and soon as possible satisfied his old lust of making Kagome his. Back to Kagome, she says her goodbyes to everyone, one by one, and last is Inuyasha. Everyone else gives the two their space for a moment while the couple shares last minute kisses Inuyasha couldn't go with her this time because he had to watch over the surroundings and make sure no evil lurked while he was away._

Kagome sat on the edge of the well with Inuyasha standing in between her legs and his hands lying at her sides. She smiled as he pulled away from their kiss to whisper deep promises into her ears. "When you return I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to leave me for a while", he said nipping at her ears. Kagome lets out a silent moan as the pool in between her legs started to grow. She then smirks as his nipping went lower to the mating mark he gave her a week ago. "I'll miss you too", she muttered as his nips started to sear her skin. Inuyasha stops his ministrations to look up to his beloved's face with a slight pout. "_Damn her scent is so irresistible, I just want to take her right here and now_", he thought. "Do you really have to go? Can't you stay…for a bit longer?", he said grinding his now pertinent arousal into her own. Kagome lets out another moan before she uttered in short breaths, "you know you can come with me if you want", before draping her arms over his shoulders to allow less space between their bodies. Inuyasha in turn pulls her body to mesh against his. "You know I want to but who would protect these losers?" He smirked as Kagome let out a light-hearted giggle. "Dammit, you're right", she muttered before leaning in to give her hanyou another kiss. She felt him smirk against her lips as his hands trail down to her bare thighs and begin to grope them. "_Oh dear god just take me no!_", her mind screamed.

Sango got a bit jealous watching the two and irritated at waiting for the hanyou to return to the group. She was thankful that her hearing wasn't as sharp as the blushing kitsune because she was sure the two were having sex out in the open with their clothes on. She put hands over Shippo's pointy ears before shouting, "Hey you two no making out on the well!" Miroku chimed in with her feeling the tension in the air before saying, "This isn't the time or the place to be doing that." His mind wondered to the thoughts saying, "_I wonder how you taste, Sango_."

Back to the couple, Inuyasha pulled away from his mate and begins a low growl as Kagome giggle before shouting to the three noisy intruders, "Bark off!" Kagome stops her giggling and leans up to Inuyasha's ears, giving him a shot of her boobs, to rub his ear before she muttered, "Or bite me!" Inuyasha smirked at the thought and began to nibble on her bottom lip midway through the kiss as her lip became slightly puffier. "_I must restrain myself from going any farther than I am now_", he idly thought as he felt Kagome rub against his groin. "You know if we don't stop, we'll actually just have sex…right here and right now." Kagome pouted a bit as he closed her legs after stepping out of her embrace and help her off the edge of the well. "And just when I'm all wet", she said smirking as he pull her now limp form against him. "_Ugh… I want him…NOW!_", her mind screamed. Inuyasha seemed to have read her thoughts and only shook his head before giving her a deep soul searing kiss. "Hurry back", he said before helping her mount her backpack. Kagome waves goodbye before jumping into the well.

Inuyasha walked back to his friends and let them go ahead to the hut while he got himself cleaned up. When he got back to the hut, everyone stared at him as he took a seat next to the entrance. "What a show you two put on!", Myoga exclaimed. "Yes, ye two look like a new blossoming marriage", Kaede said with a small smile to the blushing hanyou. "I wonder if Kagome wants to get married like a human", Inuyasha thought before replying with a soft "keh". "You two need to control you're emotions- that was just plain crazy", Shippo said causing everyone to laugh before getting bopped on the head by Inuyasha.

A week has passed and Kouga makes it to Kaede's village in a pursuit of InuYasha. But his nose picks up onto the scent of Kagome and he makes a detour to the girl a little after she climbs out and away from the well, towards a small cabin Inuyasha has taken his time to build when they first became mates. While walking Kagome rubbed the spot of her mating mark on her neck, not noticing that a certain wolf youkai was behind her until she was lifted off the ground in a tight hug. "_Good, she's okay but somehow different_", he thought before asking out loud, "Kagome, have you been hurt?" "Oh god, get away before he sees us", she thought before saying, "Kouga, I'm fine. But there is something you…we have to talk about…our relationship has…", she began after pushing herself off of him. "…to bloom", he began before attempting to pull Kagome towards the small cabin, "I have to officially make you mine and apart of my clan", he finished. Kagome tried to struggle but his grip on her arm was strong. "WAIT- Kouga, I can't be yours…you see, Inuyasha and I…", she began before Kouga halted. He swiftly turned around and grabbed both of Kagome's shoulders harshly, digging his nails into her skin. "Tell me he hasn't already gotten to you", he screamed. Kagome was beginning to fear her life as she saw Kouga's eyes flash red. "Gotten to me? Kouga what are you talking about?", she said ignoring his loud voice. "A while ago, Inuyasha told me of his plans to ruin you by using you- he doesn't deserve you", he ranted. "And when did this happen?", Kagome replied being cynical. "Eleven days and nine nights ago", Kouga replied gripping Kagome's shoulders tighter ignoring her shriek. "That's impossible Kouga… Inuyasha has been with me every night since then… and he never left my side", she said in between yelps of pain.

Kouga grew angered at her defiance and presses his nails into her skin to the point that blood trickles down her sleeves. "HE'S LYING TO YOU!" Kagome let out a short but loud cry before saying, "Kouga, _you're_ hurting me." Kouga ignores her outcry before saying, "Not the way he's hurting you", and forcefully kissing her. Kagome squeezes her eyes shut in an attempt to erase the pain, when she opens them again she sees Inuyasha standing off in a distance, staring at Kouga and her. Kagome attempts to push Kouga away but Inuyasha has already turn his back. She then bites Kouga's lip and shouts at Inuyasha, "It's not what it looks like!" Kouga only takes advantage of her screaming and plunge his tongue into her mouth. "_No…no, NO! Please just come back and help me…please!_", her thoughts screamed. When Kagome saw that Inuyasha wasn't going to turn around, she bites Kouga's tongue before being pushed behind him. "See this, INUYASHA- I WIN!", Kouga shouts at the hanyou who had his back turned. "Yeah you do", Inuyasha muttered before walking away and out of sight from the couple while trying to control his anger.

Kouga turns back to Kagome and picks her up before dragging her with him inside of the cabin. "See that Kagome, he was playing with you the entire time, he doesn't care about you", he said after blocking the cabin door. Kagome begins to let her tears fall before muttering, "No Kouga…he wouldn't do such a thing to me. Inuyasha would never hurt me like that." Kouga ignored her tears and smirks at her attempt to calm herself. "What's wrong? You're acting like you loved the fool", he said laughing in between the words. Kagome couldn't stand his commentary and snapped at him saying, "Because I do!" She looks up to see why Kouga has stopped laughing to see his eyes glow a deep red before sneering. She shrieks as he grips her body and pushes her against a wall while attempting to undress her. "I'm going to make you love me, Kagome", he said ripping at her underwear. Kagome cries out louder and tries hard to close her legs as Kouga rubs his fingers against her core.

Outside the cabin, Inuyasha hears Kagome's cry and it constantly tugs at his heart. He wants badly to run to his angel but his mind was having a war inside of him. One side saying she needs to learn that it's not fair to mess with people's emotions and the other saying that she was being kindhearted and that the mangy wolf is abusing her. He flattens his ears against his head as he heard Kagome struggle against Kouga until Kouga hits her and she falls back whimpering and crying loudly. She was his mate but at the same time he wanted her to be happy and if she wanted to be with Kouga, then he would let her be. He continues to ignore the burning sensation on his neck, at his mating mark from the blood bond with Kagome. Inuyasha starts to sing a song that he heard Kagome singing when she was listening to that CD player thing she carries. He couldn't ignore his mark anymore and remember that she has to accept him, she's bonded to him and Kouga needs to recognize that. His better half of mind wins the battle and he begins walking towards the cabin singing the song loud enough for Kagome to sing along as well.

_Last Night _

_I Couldn't Even Get an Answer _

_I Tried To Call _

_But My Pride Wouldn't Let Me Dial _

_And I'm sitting here _

_(Sitting Here) _

_With This Blank Expression _

_And The Way I Feel _

_I Wanna Curl Up Like a Child _

_**(Inuyasha watches as Kouga pierces Kagome's hands to the wall from continuing to struggle)**_

_I Know U Can Hear Me _

_I Know U Can Feel Me _

_I Can't Live Without You _

_God Please Make Me Better _

_I Wish I Wasn't the Way I Am_

_If I Told You Once, _

_I Told You Twice _

_You Can See It My Eyes _

_I'm all cried out _

_With Nothing to Say _

_You're everything I Want It to Be _

_**(Kagome cries as blood runs down her arms and Kouga successful gets her underwear off)**_

_If You Could Only See _

_Your Heart Belongs To Me _

_I Love You So Much _

_I'm Hurting for Your Touch _

_Come and Set Me Free _

_Forever Yours I'll be _

_Baby Won't You Come _

_And Take This Pain Away _

_Last Night _

_I Couldn't Even Get an Answer _

_( You Said You Couldn't Get an Answer Baby ) _

_I Tried To Call _

_But My Pride Wouldn't Let Me Dial _

_( But That Should Never Stopped You ) _

_And I'm sitting here _

_( Sitting There ) _

_With This Blank Expression _

_( I'll be with ya My Baby ) _

_And The Way I Feel _

_( Way I Feel ) _

_I Wanna Curl Up Like a Child _

_( Ooh Baby...Oh No ) _

_I Need You _

_And You Need Me _

_This Is So Plain To See _

_And I Would Never Let You Go _

_And I Will Always Love You So...I Will _

_**(Inuyasha runs into the dark cabin and pulls Kouga off of Kagome before he can cause any more harm and fights with him)**_

_If You Could Only See _

_Your Heart Belongs To Me _

_I Love You So Much _

_I'm Hurting for Your Touch _

_Come and Set Me Free _

_Forever Yours I'll be _

_Baby Won't You Come _

_And Take This Pain Away _

_Last Night _

_( Oh Last Night ) _

_I Couldn't Even Get an Answer _

_( Oh Baby Baby Wanna Do This To Me...Hey ) _

_I Tried To Call _

_( Alright ) _

_But My Pride Wouldn't Let Me Dial _

_( Why Wouldn't You Just Dial Me Baby...Oh ) _

_And I'm sitting here _

_With This Blank Expression _

_( Don't Say Anything Baby...Oh No, Oh No ) _

_And The Way I Feel _

_( Alright ) _

_I Wanna Curl Up Like a Child _

_( I'm Soo Alone, I'm Soo Lonely Baby Oh ) _

_**(Inuyasha knocks Kouga unconscious and holds onto Kagome's body as she whispers a mantra of "I'm sorry…I love you")**_

_Tell Me What.. _

_What Else To Say _

_To Make You Comeback _

_And Break Me Like That _

_And If It Matters _

_What Matters If It Don't _

_We Can Go Never Ever Alone _

_Don't Wanna Wait Til You Go _

_Tonight When _

_Just Don't Leave Me _

_Last Night _

_( ...Yeah... ) _

_I Couldn't Even Get an Answer _

_( Couldn't Even Answer Baby...Oh ) _

_I Tried To Call _

_( Call Me Baby ) _

_But My Pride Wouldn't Let Me Dial _

_( Why Couldn't You Just Dial Me Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby Baby Baby ) _

_And I'm sitting here _

_With This Blank Expression _

_( Don't Say a Thing...No ) _

_And The Way I Feel _

_( Alright ) _

_I Wanna Curl Up Like a Child _

_( I'm Soo Alone, I'm Soo Lonely Baby...Oh ) _

_**(Kagome clings to Inuyasha's body tighter while limping and crying)**_

_I Need You _

_And You Need Me ( I Need You ) _

_This Is So Plain To See ( Oh ) _

_And I Would Never Let You Go _

_And I Will Always Love You So...I Will _

_If You Could Only See ( Only See ) _

_Your Heart Belongs To Me ( Heart Belongs To Me ) _

_I Love You So Much ( Oh ) _

_I'm Hurting for Your Touch ( Oh ) _

_Come and Set Me Free ( Hey ) _

_Forever Yours I'll be _

_Baby Won't You Come _

_And Take My Pain Away _

_Last Night _

_( ...Hey...Yeah... ) _

_I Couldn't Even Get an Answer _

_( I Couldn't Baby Baby...Yeah, Oh ) _

_I Tried To Call _

_( Call Me Baby ) _

_But My Pride Wouldn't Let Me Dial _

_( Why Couldn't You Just Dial Me Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby ) _

_And I'm sitting here _

_With This Blank Expression _

_( Don't Say a Thing...No ) _

_And The Way I Feel _

_( Alright ) _

_I Wanna Curl Up Like a Child _

_( I'm Soo Alone, I'm Soo Lonely Baby...Oh ) _

_Why Don't You Pick Up the Phone _

_And Dial up My Number _

_And Call Me My Baby _

_I'm waiting on you_

_**(Inuyasha puts Kagome down and begins to fight with Kouga again)**_

_Why Don't You Pick Up the Phone _

_And Dial up My Number _

_Just Call Me up Baby _

_I'm waiting on you_

When Kagome finished her song, she watches as Kouga ducks from Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and begins to breathe hardly. "Why won't you stop fighting for her? Don't you see I've already won?", Kouga asked backing away from the enraged hanyou. "Look into the eyes of the girl who can't ever trust you again and see that you're hurting her…stop thinking with you're dick", Inuyasha said walking over to a cowering Kagome and holding her. Kouga's eyes stop glowing and he looks straight into what he can see of Kagome's face, to see that she's partially beaten, half naked, bleeding and overall just bruised. He then looks at his hands and starts to freak out at the amount of blood on his hands and inside of his nails. "Kagome…I…I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me…I…I", he stuttered out before Inuyasha silenced him and told him to leave. After giving one last look at Kagome, Kouga leaves the small cabin alone to the couple.

After Kouga was gone, Kagome whispers to Inuyasha as he held her body close to his heart, repeating the words slowly, "Inuyasha…it hurts." He held her lighter, as if she was a small child before saying, "Your bruises would be cleaned once we get to Kaede's hut." Kagome's body started shaking as she replied, "No, Inuyasha…my heart, it hurts. I can't… I can't…", before fainting. Upon hearing Kagome stop talking, Inuyasha looks into her face to see that she's unconscious. "Kagome? Kagome!"

Later on that night, Kagome regains consciousness and sees her hanyou sitting up next to her, asleep in the stance he was watching her over with. Kagome quietly tries to sit up while ignoring the pain in her sides. She looks around the hut to see that it's empty and crawls to her beloved hanyou, giving him a chaste kiss. "Inuyasha, you awake?", she said noticing his ears swivel towards her. Inuyasha opens his eyes and helps Kagome back into her bed. She whimpers when he was about to walk away so he picks her up to cradle her body into his. "What's wrong?", he said once she was situated nicely. "I'm sorry", Kagome muttered while trying to hold back her tears. Inuyasha smoothes her hair as he whispers into her ears, "No need to be sorry", he began before placing a kiss on her forehead. "It was my fault you ended up this way. If only I wasn't so fragile and so gullible to believe that…that…", he continued until he felt Kagome kissing his chin. He looks down to his angel and leans down for her lips to touch his. Kagome sat up a little to get the full affect of their passionate kiss. When they stop to breathe, she muttered, "I love you", before straddling him and continuing the kiss.

In between the kisses, Inuyasha plants a kiss on her throat before muttering an, "I love you too", and traveling back to her lips. Kagome digs her nails into his shoulder as she felt his arousal stiffen and in response his hands trailed to her wounded back where his nails lightly poke her covered bruises, causing her to wince. He pulls back slowly to see Kagome holding her breathe. "I'm sorry, you okay?", he asked letting his hands rest at her hips. "It hurts a little bit", Kagome honestly replied after letting out her breath. Inuyasha sits back a bit before saying, "Maybe we should stop. I don't want to hurt you." Kagome watched as his eyes shown of astonishment as she got up and situated herself directly on top of his groin. She removes the covers surrounding them to reveal a nearly naked bosom covered in a plain cloth. "No… you can never hurt me, and if you do…I'll take the pain- just for you…my mate", she whispered before diving into his face to steal another kiss. Inuyasha gently pulls Kagome's body against his and continues where he left off digging his nails slowly and deeper into her skin. Every time she winces she holds onto his body tighter until she doesn't feel the pain any longer. She rips off his kimono and then his hakama before letting him take her on a journey that night.

Meanwhile the demon discusses with Kikyo their agreement as she reports back to him of her latest advances into their plan. "The deal was that you get and destroy the weakness of Inuyasha and then I'll make it possible for him to love you again. Well I haven't seen his weakness bringing him down yet or his weakness destroyed or harmed in anyway. So what do you have to say for yourself?", the demon said questioning Kikyo. "I need more time and maybe more assistance. It's too complicated to find a flaw in his happiness", Kikyo shot back with a blank stare. "I'm not sure that having more assistance is the problem. I think that you're too weak around the said hanyou… you have to have more control. But until then, you're services are not needed", the demon said watching as Kikyo's eyes lit up. "Humph… fine! I guess I could do what I want for now. I don't need your help to get my Inu", she said getting up to leave. The demon grabs Kikyo's wrist before whispering, "Yes but don't try to betray me… or else the same ending would befall you as to that Naraku." Kikyo nodded her head slowly before walking away.

InuYasha: (Jumps up and plants a kiss on me!) THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Kagome: (Pops out of nowhere and grabs Inu by the ear) Sorry bout that…

Lana: (Blushes ridiculously hard) No worries… he was just a little over enthusiastic

Kagome: Well dog boy should be happy he gets any action from me… and why are you making me such a whore?

Lana: Well you see… about that, something had to change- it was either Yash's attitude or your so called Innocence… and as they say, innocence is boring!

Kagome: (Lets go of InuYasha's ear and pouts) Hmph… I think your world is filled with sluts and you don't see me complaining about… (Gets cut off by a hanyou with raging hormones)

A/N: Well that's the latest chapter- again sorry for the long wait but if you have evil teachers as I do, you'll understand what I'm going through! Please read and review- especially you visitors, just leave some sort of reply!


	4. Ep4 Season1: Fight For A Heart Pt2

_A/N: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko does, but I do own Evanescence's entire album… just not their songs…_

_**NARRATOR **_

* * *

"Good morning you two", Kaede said trying to stifle her laughter at the sight of the couple. Kagome and Inuyasha responded simultaneously with a simple, "Good morning", in response. "How you feeling Kagome?", Sango asked snickering a little. Kagome didn't catch onto her laughter and responded idly with a, "Better but still a little weak", before being lifted off her feet by Inuyasha. She shriek before laughing as he sat her in his lap saying, "Then you should be saving your strength", and planting a kiss on her cheek. Kagome in reply ignore Shippo's gags before kissing Inuyasha in response. Miroku however didn't get the joke. "Should the ladies check your bandages?", he asked a bit concerned for the young woman he took on as a little sister. Kagome begins groaning as Kaede kicked all the males out of the room with the exception of Inuyasha- he simply wouldn't move. "There isn't anything I haven't seen before", he said making Kagome blush as Sango laughs and Kaede raises an eyebrow. Sango turns Kagome around to untie the kimono before helping Kaede remove some of Kagome's bandages. In doing this, the two see some of Kagome's cuts reopened. Kaede clears her throat as she sees a few hand prints on Kagome's breast side. "What? What's wrong?", Kagome asked beginning to worry. Sango leans over Kaede's shoulder and grin saying, "Inuyasha…what did you do to Kagome?" Inuyasha was about to give his normal "keh" response when he examines Kagome's back more closely to see his hand prints forming around her reopened bruises. "I don't feel a thing while I'm in your arms Inuyasha", Kagome said reassuringly as Inuyasha lightly kiss her forehead and replying with the famous "Keh". After her bandages were reapplied the men were allowed to come back inside of the hut.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha didn't stick around for long though because they wanted more time to embrace each other so as they left the hut to go to their own little cabin, they bumped into an old friend. "There you are!", Ayame said the moment she caught sight of Kagome before charging towards her. Inuyasha quickly jumps in front of Kagome and holds Ayame back. The entire commotion causes the gang to come outside. "What do you want with Kagome?", Inuyasha said holding Ayame in an arm lock. The white fur armor wearing red head quickly became enrage as she shouted out loud, "THAT CONCUBINE WHORE HAS BEEN INTERFERING WITH MY MATE!" The entire group had an expression of confusion upon their faces as Sango spoke up. "Kagome has only been here and back to her home." "Wait, you're mate wouldn't happen to be Kouga would it?", Miroku asked intrigued at the new twist of events. "All he does is think about her. Even when I have given him all my heart, he compares me to her. Then yesterday when he comes home, there are so many bruises all over him and I smell her scent all over him as well as the hanyou. What else am I supposed to think?! The only thing that came to my mind is that they were fucking and Inuyasha catches his mate in an affair and beats on Kouga. I asked him to tell me what's wrong and he won't even speak to me…he looks so lost … that whore has bewitched my Kouga!", Ayame ranted on, pointing fingers at Kagome before Kagome silenced her by unwrapping Inuyasha's red kimono and exposing the bandages and bruises that still showed. Everyone gasps as Inuyasha attempts to wrap his kimono over his mate's body only to be stopped with Kagome whispering to him to let her "handle" it. 

"Funny thing about Kouga, huh? He becomes obsessed with me and me BEING A FOOL actually dismiss it and keep him at a distance as a trusted friend. He takes advantage of my naïveté and ignores my cries of pain. Kouga successfully made me feel DISGUSTING by trying to rape me. If that's the type of mate you want to defend then so be it…but I will not stand here and have you BERATE ME FOR SOMETHING I NEVER DID when it's obvious who's to blame. My scars can't heal, and I'm not talking about the visible ones but the ones on my soul", Kagome finished while trying to hold back the barrage of tears forming. Inuyasha then walks up to Kagome and cover her with his kimono before pulling her against his chest and holding her in attempt to stop her from crying. It works but then Ayame begins to cry and Kagome unleashes herself from Inuyasha to calm the crying girl in front of her. Everyone's mouths are still agape at the sound of Kagome's striking words. "I never knew… I feel so foolish blaming you… I didn't know… I… I", Ayame muttered between her tears. Sango then felt the air change and watched as Inuyasha begins to growl low in his throat. "Kouga…", Shippo mouthed as he ran inside of Kaede's hut with Kirara, Myoga, and Totosai. Ayame looks up to Kagome's face and saw that she was still a bit shaken. "We'll handle him together", Kagome said surprising Ayame and shooing Inuyasha away as he calm down a bit.

As Kouga approached, he saw only Kagome as Ayame was hiding nearby, masking her scent. "Kagome, please forgive me?", he begged on bended knee. Kagome however turned away from and begin singing a well known song in the feudal era (let's make believe the words to Evanescence's songs go that far back).

**_(Ayame comes out from hiding and faces Kouga while holding Kagome's hand)_**_  
__When all ...this time... I've been so hollow... inside...  
I know you're still there_

_Wanting me...  
__I can feel you pull me down...  
__fearing you..._

_Loving you...__  
_**_(They walk towards Kouga and surround him)_**

_Wanting me...  
__I can feel you pull me down...  
__saving me..._

_Raping me..._

_Watching me..._

_Wanting me...  
__I can feel you pull me down...__  
fearing you..._

_Loving you...__  
__I won't let you pull me down..._

After the song, Kagome gives a scornful look upon Kouga and leaves Ayame to speak to him while she goes and consort Inuyasha. "Kouga, why do you put me through this?", Ayame said trying to control her anger at the whimpering wolf youkai. "I can't tell you how many times I wished for a bigger wolf clan and you made that dream come true. But I still wanted more, I wanted a family, a real one. So I went back to my pursuit on Kagome since she was always such a kindred soul. But that half- demon Inuyasha, he made me want Kagome even more with him trying to hurt her. I had to do something to claim her as mine before he hurts her", Kouga explained. "This entire incident is on the claim that Inuyasha is not providing his mate with the proper care?", Ayame asked being a bit cynical. Kagome pulled Inuyasha out from behind Kaede's hut and approached Kouga with Inuyasha latched onto her with his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin on her shoulder.

"Kouga…you're the sweetest person I know if you only concern for me was due to that…but Inuyasha and I has been together for years, if he never hurt me before then what makes you think he'll hurt me now…Inuyasha cares for me a lot Kouga. He won't let anything hurt me and that I can trust my life with him", she said smoothing over Inuyasha's hands on her stomach. "But he told me himself of his betrayal not too long ago…I swore it was…", Kouga tried to remember that night when fighting with the demon and found something vaguely familiar yet odd about the scent of the demon. Kagome walked up to Kouga with much resistance on Inuyasha's part and places a kiss on his cheek. "You're only forgiven Kouga if you promise me to take care of Ayame and your family", she said quickly letting go of his hands when feeling Inuyasha release a very low growl, only loud enough for her to hear. Kouga turns to Ayame and holds her hands saying, "You want to start all over?" Ayame smiled before placing a kiss on his other cheek and nodding her head. She turns to Kagome to say, "Thanks, Kagome. You and your mate are a good pair. I wouldn't be surprised if you two weren't also married in the human tradition." "Oh we're not but-", Kagome began before Inuyasha cut her off saying, "Not yet." Ayame waved goodbye at the couple as Kouga picked her up and carry her away back to his lands.

* * *

Later on that day, after that incident, Inuyasha and Kagome sat up in the Goshinboku tree in Inuyasha's forest. "Inuyasha…earlier today, when Ayame said that thing about marriage what did you mean?", Kagome asked looking up into the eyes of the hanyou who cradled her. "What does it mean to be married and to have an American wedding, Kagome?", Inuyasha asked trying to say the word American. Kagome blushes at the thought and shot back a "Where did you here that from?" Inuyasha flashes back momentarily to the day where he traveled with Kagome during an exploration trip where she visited merchants that she called shopping with a few of her girlfriends. He recalled the conversation being brought up whenever her friends started asking more questions about him. "Your friends… they said… they said it… usually whenever you talk about me", he stuttered before blushing as well. Kagome was skeptical of the idea of her friends and her being that intrigued by the hanyou but she remembers the first time she introduced Inuyasha to her friends. "When a man and a woman love each so much; they put themselves through the test of planning a celebration together and living together for as long as possible…hopefully to have a joyful life in the end. It's almost like mating without the ultimate declaration of undying love", Kagome confessed. She looks up to see Inuyasha thinking again since his head was tilted towards her but he was staring blankly at the horizon. "You think about that stuff, Kagome?", he finally muttered out. "Always… but I'm happy right here with you Inuyasha", she said quickly before glancing away from his gaze to hide the hope in her eyes. "Marry me, Kagome?", he asked after a long silence. 

Kagome nearly jumped out of her seat but luckily Inuyasha quickly caught her and rested her next to him on the tree branch. "WHAT?!", she shouted once she was situated nicely. Inuyasha takes Kagome's hands into his and said, "I want you to be mine in every way possible… official in all eyes…so would you Kagome Higurashi marry me?", while gazing into her eyes. Kagome let her hands fall out of Inuyasha's grasp and averted his gaze before whispering, "I don't know." Inuyasha became quickly hurt and shouted at her, "You don't know? You love me…don't you?" "Inuyasha, that's not the issue here", she quickly snapped just as loudly to him. "Then what's stopping you from accepting my offer?", he said lifting her chin to look into his eyes. "Inuyasha…I…I", was all she uttered before he cut her off. "We're already mates so it's nothing new", he said dropping her chin. Kagome shook her head before replying, "Yes, but marriage is such a big change… Inuyasha…I…I'm", she began before the hanyou jumped off the branch whispering an angered, "Forget it", before heading to Kaede's hut and leaving a fuming Kagome to try to climb down the tree herself.

* * *

At supper time, Kagome was covered with a few scratches as she ignored the brooding hanyou and the rest of the gang took notice at the new silence amongst the couple. "What occurred between ye two lovers?", Kaede asked the young miko after dinner was finish. "Yeah, you two would be inseparable right around now", Sango chided trying to make Kagome laugh. But Kagome ignore the remark and coldly said, "He's the one with the problem not me." Miroku then nudges Inuyasha in a way to get him to say something. "And my problem is with her", is all Inuyasha muttered before Kagome emitted a low growl. The group decided to drop the problem until Shippo was in bed and with plugged ears next to Kirara. "What is the problem, Kagome?", Totosai asked tapping Kagome's shoulder in an attempt to stop her death glare on Inuyasha. "Nothing at all…everything is fine", Kagome lied. Myoga hopped onto Kagome's shoulder before adding his two cents in. "If it was really nothing, why the killing glare?", he asked. "Did you two decided to have space?", Miroku asked ignoring Inuyasha's sulking mood. 

There was silence before Inuyasha responded with a, "No…I asked her a question and she wouldn't respond so I can't wait for her forever." Kagome marched right up to Inuyasha and stood in front of his face shouting, "YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME TIME TO RESPOND!" Inuyasha then stands up and shouts back into Kagome's face saying, "LIKE YOU WOULD'VE GIVEN A STRAIGHT ANSWER!" "OF COURSE I WOULD'VE!", she shouted in defense. "I SHOULD'VE KNOWN…IF YOU PLAYED WITH ONE HEART YOU PLAYED WITH THEM ALL!" "YOU SHOULD TALK WITH THE WHOLE THING WITH KIKYO!", she shot back. "BUT ATLEAST I OPEN MY EYES TO REALIZE THE TRUTH BEFORE GETTING HURT!" "THAT BETTER NOT BE A REMARK TOWARDS KOGA!", Kagome shouted back huffing and puffing now. "AND WHAT IF IT IS!" "YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND MY REASONING YET!", Kagome said in a loud attempt at a plea. "MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOUR REASON." "BUT IF YOU LISTEN YOU GET A RESPONSE!", she shouted back trying to calm down only to fail.

"WHAT DO I CARE?", the angered hanyou kept going. "YOU CARE BECAUSE YOU SHOULD KNOW MY FEELINGS FOR YOU AND YOU KNOW I MEAN IT WHEN I EVEN UTTER THE WORDS OF LOVE!", Kagome shouted back. "EVERYTHING THAT COMES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH MIGHT AS WELL BE LIES!", he shot back before the entire room went silent. The Kagome said the words she hadn't said in a very long time, "Sit Boy." As Inuyasha's body is pierced to the ground, he continued his shouting match. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" "FOR BEING YOU!", Kagome said trying stifle her upcoming tears. Finally before Inuyasha can reply again, Kaede spoke up saying, "STOP!", and waiting for Inuyasha to release himself and the two to take a seat. "Now discuss the problem like civilized adults…before I make you two act like it", Sango threatened.

"I just want to know if I was to ask that question right now, would the answer be what I desire", Inuyasha said huffing and puffing. "OF COURSE IT WOULD BE!", Kagome replied getting angry at his arrogance again. "Kagome, would you marry me?", Inuyasha rushed out. "YES, INUYASHA I WOULD LOVE TO ALSO BE YOUR WIFE!", she shouted back before the entire room became quiet. "Am I hearing things?", Inuyasha asked more to himself but Kagome responded none the less. "Yes Inuyasha…I will marry you", Kagome clarified. Next thing you know, Kagome was hoisted up into the air as Inuyasha spun around his new fiancée before planting a soul searing kiss on her lips. When the two finally parted for air, Inuyasha still held Kagome mid air and whispered to her while the group celebrated, "I never thought you'll actually agree to marry me…you made me the happiest man in the world. My Kagome is not only my mate but now my future wife!" "Don't you ever doubt my love for you Inuyasha… my heart begins to you", Kagome whispered back before leaning in for another kiss from her husband to be…

* * *

A/N: Really hard to rewrite and a sort of long chapter! Much love to those who reviewed but I definitely need more love…review and leave some luv! Next chapt is going to be ober long!

* * *

InuYasha: Why would I care if we're married or not? Like I said - we're already mates!

Kagome: (Frowns) I thought you'll do anything for me... (Starts whimpering)

Lana: Wow Yash I didn't know you were so inconsiderate...

InuYasha: (Walks over to Kagome and holds her against his chest) I can be considerate!

Shippou: Psshshah! (Bonked on head by InuYasha) Ouch!

Lana: (Hugs Shippou) Don't worry bout big old meany Inu... if he's not careful he'll won't see a honeymoon...

InuYasha: (Turns his ears toward me) Honeymoon? What's that?

Miroku: (Smirks) Well its the time where you can get your way with Kagome and she has to listen to all your desires... but I think that's a fair exchange with all the moans you will have ... (Gets bonked on the head from Sango)

Kagome: (Stops crying and eeps at InuYasha's lustfull gaze) Let's not get too carried away, uh...

Sango: (Shakes her head with me) Let's get this story over with- READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!!!


	5. Ep5 Season1: The Big Day

A/N: Show the luv and check out my other fics as well! Much luv and enjoy! I don't own Inuyasha or the songs mentioned here (songs included- "Flaws and All"- by Beyoncé)… I own what my imagination does! The dress Kagome wears underneath can be found here…http://www(dot)i-dressup(dot)com/fashion/style/DavidBridalBridesmaid(dot)php …it's the dark blue dress and her hair is fashioned like how they have the brunette but she has an ornate clip to design the ponytail.

_**NARRATOR**_

* * *

Kagome was having her dress especially tailored, since in this time they were too accustomed to making ceremonial robes for weddings. While everyone participating at the wedding would be wearing bright red, silver, and gold trimmed robes; with the females having a floral embroidery printed onto their robes and the males having kanji versions of their name printed along the folds of their robes; Kagome decided to still wear a robe as fashioned like the rest of the females but have her own American style dress underneath, of which she would strip out of when she reached the altar to Inuyasha. It was her way of bridging the past and the present. Right now, Kagome was getting frustrated trying to agree with the merchant. In front of her, she had sketches of the type dress she wanted, but she had a hard time getting the idea of design across to the merchant and then finding the fabric to match the type she wanted. "Kagome, does the dress have to be completely velvet and midnight blue for that matter?", Sango asked trying to calm Kagome before she blew a fuse. "Yes, I don't want another fabric or another color especially when this is my dream dress", she said in a determined tone. "But Kagome, there's not a lot of that material to go around here… and no one in this era has actually seen a design like so", her mother pleaded as the merchant took out more cases of fabric. "Wouldn't you wish to wear something white to compliment the silver robes you'll be wearing?", the merchant asked seeing that she can't seem to find a correct shade of blue for a fabric. "That's too innocent and classic for me", Kagome scoffed. "I was hoping that you were that innocent and classic", her mother shot back. Kagome immediately blushed as Sango caused a diversion holding up the right fabric. "Is this alright Kagome?", she asked holding the fabric out for Kagome to feel. Kagome smiled and then jumped to hug her surrogate sister. "That's perfect Sango- thanks you're the best!" "Great- I'll hold onto the designs you showed me and start setting up the fabric to be mended", the merchant said as the trio of women sighed at one accomplishment. "When will that be done?", Kagome asked looking at her designs one last time. "It's simple enough and not so many cuts are needed, come back in two days so the dress could be fitted for your shape", the merchant said before dismissing the trio of ladies.

"Great, we're finish!", Kagome shouted as she skipped back to Kaede's hut. "Yup, you're mother would be doing your hair, I'm doing your makeup and we already found slippers for everyone to wear", Sango exclaimed as she laugh as Kagome almost tripped over her own two feet. "Ayame handled the floral arrangements and Sesshoumaru the location", we just have to wait a week until the big day. "I can't believe it… everything is happening so fast… my dreams are coming true", Kagome thought happily as they walked back to Kaede's hut in silence.

* * *

Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Totosai were trying hard to convince the hanyou that a hair trim would be in order for the day of the wedding. "Come on Inuyasha, you're being juvenile", Miroku said pacing the room. "NO! I'm going to stay like this until the day I die!", the hanyou muttered. "It's just a little trim we're not really cutting you're mane but it needs to be in a neat and proper order for the occasion", Totosai reasoned. "It's no matter if he wants to stay like that, he might as well has stayed without companionship as well", Sesshoumaru jabbed. Inuyasha sighed and sunk out of his relentless mode to nod his head slightly. "…it better be just a little trim", Inuyasha said before he felt a little pat on his back by his surrogate brother. "Now, here are the bands that I forged from you're diamond attack", Totosai said as he took out a thin piece of cloth and unwrap the cloth to reveal two golden rings. The smaller ring, for Kagome, had a giant stone centered in it and three smaller stones surrounding each side of the gem. The larger one, for Inuyasha, held small little stones surrounding an engraving that says, "Forever Cherished… Finally Completed." Inuyasha smirked as he watched Sesshoumaru hitch an eyebrow at the size of the gem in Kagome's ring. "Miroku, you have the rehearsal bands for the rehearsal wedding three nights away?", Inuyasha asked wrapping up the rings again. Miroku nodded his head before taking out two silver rings.

"Great I think everything is in order", Inuyasha said as he was knocked over by his mate running into the hut, kissing him senseless. Kagome groaned when Inuyasha slowly pulled away from her, ignoring the grins of the men in the room. Sango and Kagome's mother soon came in and sat across from the couple. "Sorry bout that, she was getting antsy and said she missed you", her mother said laughing as the couple blushed. "I see someone is in the hurry of the honeymoon", Miroku said more to Sango but everyone heard and laugh as the said couple continue their make-out session.

* * *

The big day came quick and fast. Both mates were nervous wrecks. Kagome was nervous because the dress the merchant promised her has yet to arrive at Kaede's hut and Inuyasha since he was getting a trim. Finally an hour before the ceremony, the merchant arrived and Kagome nearly knocked her down as she ran to her and grab the package containing her dress. "Sorry about that… please stay to watch the ceremony", Kagome's mother said as the little miko ran back into Kaede's hut to get changed. The merchant nodded her head as Myoga lead the way to where the ceremony was to take place, at the Goshinbouko Tree.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the hut, Sango and the rest of the females taking part in the wedding were dressed and currently helping Kagome into her beautiful, midnight blue, velvet dress. The dress had no sleeves and was currently only being held up by Kagome's bust and the floral matching pin that adorn the side of her dress just below her bust. The dress stopped mid- calve and had a fringe/sweeping cut to the bottom of it. Once the dress was on, Kagome pulled the matching scarf through the sleeves of her robe, so they wouldn't stick out while she walked to Inuyasha. Kagome's mother came back into the hut, she was already dressed and had makeup as the rest of the woman. She styled Kagome's hair into a simple but elegant low side ponytail that was twisted before a hair clip stuck to it to hold everything in place. Next, Sango quickly puts on ruby red lipstick onto Kagome before adding, a touch of black eyeliner, silver glittery mascara and finish off her look with a dust of silver sparkles that contrasted the dark blue eye shadow she wore. Kagome was now ready as she slipped on her jewelry and her slippers.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Goshinbouko Tree, Inuyasha silently fumed as guest gather around and waited for the ceremony to start. Miroku went to him and silently ask him what was wrong. "I look like that pansy", Inuyasha said teasing his brother who so happened to pass by on the comment and shot him a slight chuckle. Inuyasha hair was tied into a slick ponytail as his man was being held in place by something Kagome brought back from her time that was called gel. His ear stood out more and he rolled his eyes as Miroku whispered to him, "At least you can look forward to destroying the hairstyle during the honeymoon." The rest of the men went to meet their bridesmaids at Kaede's hut as Jaken announced the ceremony to begin.

* * *

As the ceremony began, harps were being played along with oboes and flutes to signal the arrival of the court. First to walk in was Sango, being escorted by Miroku. Then it was Sesshoumaru escorting Kagome's mother. Then followed Kouga and Ayame, and finally Totosai with Kaede. The flutes change tune as Rin and Shippo walked in. Rin, throwing orchids widely everywhere, and Shippo, holding out the rings on a pillow as he tried to keep up with Rin's pace. Finally Kagome came out as the oboes and harp changed tune. Everyone gasped and watch the miko who looked absolutely stunning walk down the pathway to her beloved hanyou. Inuyasha held his breath until Kagome was directly in front of him. Everyone quieted down as the priest said a few prayers before letting the couples accept their vows. Kagome held Inuyasha's hand, and nearly laughed as he stammered , "I do." She then whispered to him that he should calm down and he nodded slightly as she repeated her vows. Finally after vows were exchanged and rings placed on each other, Kagome release her robes and let them fall to reveal the dress underneath. Inuyasha was stun, to say the least and Kagome smiled as she got the desire effect. The priest announced the couple to kiss each other but was cut off mid sentence as the hanyou launched himself hungrily onto the miko's lips. Everyone rejoiced as the couple walked off to the reception area.

Midway through the reception, when Inuyasha allowed Kagome to dance with others, he found that he had another surprise from his mate. He was seated in the center of the crowd as Sango announced, "Inuyasha, Kagome chose to give you a little more of her heart and perhaps a preview of tonight's events with this serenade", before rushing away from the shocked hanyou. Inuyasha smirked as he saw Kagome only with her dress on preparing to sing to him. "Inuyasha this is a song to you, from my heart", she said after her entrance. The crowd backed away a bit more as Kagome began.

_I'm a train wreck in the morning…_

_I'm a bitch in the afternoon…_

_Every now and then without warning…_

_I can be really mean towards you…_

_**(Walks over to Inuyasha and places her arms around him)**_

_I'm a puzzle yes in deed …_

_Ever complex in every way …_

_And all the pieces aren't even in the box …_

_And yet, you see the picture clear as day…_

_**(Lifts Inuyasha's chin with one finger)**_

_I don't know why you love me…_

_And that's why I love you …_

_You catch me when I fall…_

_Accept me flaws and all…_

_**(Leans her head on Inuyasha's shoulder while they rock back and forth)**_

_And that's why I love you…_

_And that's why I love you…_

_And that's why I love you…_

_And that's why I love you…_

_**(Kagome pushes away from Inuyasha and pulls him to a seat)**_

_I neglect you when I'm working …_

_When I need attention I tend to nag …_

_**(Forces him into a seat)**_

_I'm a host of imperfection…_

_And you see past all that…_

_I'm a peasant by some standards…_

_But in your eyes I'm a queen…_

_**(Holds Inuyasha's hands as he sits)**_

_You see potential in all my flaws_

_And that's exactly what I need. _

_I don't know why you love me_

_And that's why I love you _

_You catch me when I fall_

_Accept me flaws and all_

_**(Kagome takes a seat in Inuyasha's lap)**_

_And that's why I love you _

_And that's why I love you_

_And that's why I love you_

_And that's why I love you_

_**(Inuyasha stands up with Kagome's in his arms)**_

_I don't know why you love me_

_And that's why I love you _

_You catch me when I fall_

_Accept me flaws and all_

_And that's why I love you _

_**(Kagome leans in close enough to breathe on Inuyasha's bottom lip)**_

_And that's why I love you_

_And that's why I love you_

_And that's why I love you_

_**(Kagome plants a kiss on Inuyasha's lips)**_

After the song, the couple accepted their gifts and Kagome gave a mother a quick hug of goodbye before Inuyasha took her back to Kagome's time. When he returned the couple help cleaned up what was left of the party. Kagome redress herself to her robes since it got colder before settling things with Inuyasha. Finally when all was done and goodbyes were said, the two head off to their honeymoon on a far away hidden island called Dreams Beyond the Abyss. Once they reached there the couple stripped at the edge of the beach, taking in sand and all as they rush to embrace each other. Inuyasha pushes Kagome into the water and begins to caress her stiff nipples while he plants soft kisses on the curve of her neck. Kagome moans as he goes lower and lower until he eventually reached her torso and bites softly yet firm to enough to make her say his name the way he liked it, right above her vagina. He then proceeds forward to having a taste of her hot liquids as she starts to dig her nails into his flesh. When he appeared again, he kissed her so she can taste her juices as well before pluming his stiffen friend deep within her delicate opening. The two made love that night.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Well we got those two love birds together… for now anyhow! Next up… guess who decides to fall in love? … lolz, Read/Review! I apologize for my extra long delay… I had too much school work and problems to actually sit and think…

* * *

InuYasha: I'm going to like this whole honeymoon concept

Kagome: Oh Yashie boy... (Swings a pair of white fluffy handcuffs on her index finger) I'm bored

InuYasha: Gotta Go- bye! (Runs to Kagome, lifts her up and carries her off)

Sango: That's so sweet...

Miroku: Our turn next? (Gropes Sango's butt)

Sango: (Smacks Miroku's hands away) Not yet you lecher!

Lana: For the Love of My Mind- READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!!!


	6. Ep6 Season1: Striking Remembrance

A/N: Read and Review: I don't Own InuYasha… WARNING: MAJOR LEMON ATTACK!!!

_**NARRATOR**_

* * *

Sango and Miroku were crouching in front of each other, fixing the last of the roof with some plaster and paste to put in between the clay bricks. This house was going to be sturdy and well built like in Kagome's time but with a few "modern" altercations. The two companions knew the hanyou's pride wouldn't permit them to do this task for him but they wanted to alleviate the hanyou some of his life's stress by doing this favor. "Miroku, pass me the knife so I could cut this part here", Sango said with a hint of frustration in her voice. "You still hadn't managed to loosen that bundle yet. Just let me help you out", Miroku replied reaching out to Sango. Sango backed a way from his hand before saying, "No… it's… its fine. Besides, I don't want to impose." Miroku ignored her and quickly shot up to stand behind her. "Well at least let me show you how to loosen it the right way", he said placing his own hands over hers while adding pressure to the twine.

As Miroku instructs the tajiya, her mind drifts away, focusing on his warmth… his scent… his presence. She snaps out of her reverie at the sound of his voice lowering a bit. "If you hold the twine this way, then it would be easier to cut", he said letting go of her hands and pressing his body against hers. As he untied the bundle himself, he thought, "_So tough…yet so soft…so firm yet so beautiful… my Sango_." The tie was too hard to cut and definitely too complex to untangle. So when Miroku gave one firm tug on the twine with both hands, he ended up knocking himself over with Sango on top of him as the twine had snapped. Sango blushes furiously at the feeling of Miroku's length against her bottom. "Thanks for the help, Miroku", she begin to say before feeling his hands rubbing her bottom and smacks him before getting up and marching off. "_Idiot… always ruining a good thing_", she thought as she heard him following her.

Before he can say anything she turned around and snapped at him. "You're such a… a… lecher!" "You were asking for it…," he muttered underneath his breath. "And what pray tell did you read this from? You have a crude reading of signals", she shot back. "When are you going to stop putting off your feelings and admit your desire for me?", he shot back. Sango gasped as a million thoughts raced through her head, one being, "_How long has he known?_" Silence took over the couple before Sango muttered, "when you decide to grow out of your lecherous ways and become more human- then you can talk." She missed the look of disappointment on the monks face. Miroku walks up to the tajiya, places his hands on her hips, pulling her body closer to his. He was surprised at his impulse but even more shock that she didn't struggle but instead blushed a tenfold. "Is that what you really think?", he asked leaning in close enough so that his breath grazed her upper lip. All Sango could do was nod a brief 'yes' before she felt his lips claim her in the most passionate feeling she ever experienced. When the two pulled apart, Sango's lips were slightly puffed from the extra amount of pressure the monk held against it and Miroku was smirking from the sight of a flustered Sango in front of him. He then leans down against the tajiya's ear and whispers, "Am I still a lecher, now?", earning him a playful and light slight against his robe covered arm. He quickly jerked Sango against his body as she giggled lightly. "What took you so long to do that?", she said before planting a soul searing kiss back onto his lips.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Dreams Beyond The Abyss, InuYasha and Kagome take a break from their constant rutting to actually eat. Kagome was clad only in his hakama while Inuyasha walked around shirtless while they sat inside of a cave covered with fur. It was the perfect climate protection against the cold summer nights and as for the hot sticky morning, they just climbed out onto the sandy shore. "Remind me to never mate or marry another hanyou", Kagome muttered as InuYasha handed her some berries he picked this morning. He stooped down in front of her, lowly growling, "As if I let you get away from me." Kagome smirked and takes the moment to steal a kiss from her favorite hanyou. InuYasha starts to nibble on her bottom lip with the edges of his fangs as Kagome has taught him. Kagome leans into his body, moaning before breaking off the fierce kiss. "The things you can do with your teeth…", she whispered leaving the end of that sentence to the air. InuYasha ignored her comment and started to attack the hallow of her neck and down to her collar bone with fiercer nips. He smirked against her skin as he smelled her arousal spiked. He would never know what he did for Kami to grant his true love onto him but he'll enjoy it while it lasts. Once he pulled away from his goddess he saw how flush her skin was and smirked at a job well done. "Yash… what type of family do you want?", Kagome asked under his intense gaze. "I'm not sure if I want a family…", he began.

Kagome understood his sudden hesitation since he already spoke to her of the matter and wished to never place his horrible childhood on anyone else. She silently wished that people can grow a brain and stop being so unjust to hanyou's but there's not much she can do but prove it to them how similar hanyou's are to everyone else. Still she wanted a large family… maybe not that big but at least two children. She was rubbing his ears, about to calm his thoughts when he said, "But I'll have as many kids as you want." Kagome smiled and plant a kiss on the lips of her generous mate. "Why'd you ask? I didn't smell any pups in you… are you sure you're…", he began but Kagome silenced him with a slight frown. "No, not yet." InuYasha gazes into the big beautiful orbs of his beloved and whispers softly into her ears, "I like that word… yet", before trailing his tongue along the edges. Kagome moaned his name as a shiver ran throughout her body.

Kagome then slowly pushes her mate on his back before straddling his hips. "I'm in control now", she smirked rubbing her small hands over her mates abs. InuYasha nodded dumbfounded at the position since Kagome's womanhood was directly on top of his erected member, currently constricted in his fudoshi and his pants. With a lustful giggle, Kagome strips herself of his hakama. She watches as his golden hues fill with a lustful anxiety. She then leans down, pressing her breast against his soft yet firm chest, licking and nipping the edges of his cute little ears. InuYasha grips her thighs in order to control his urges to take over. From his ears Kagome moves her tongue down the side of his cheeks, down the hallow of his neck, and onto his chest. She teases his nipples with soft little nips before leaving a warm and wet trail down to his navel. Taking a moment to tease the flesh around his bellybutton, she feels his chest tighten under the pressure. Finally she pauses in her actions to rip away his undergarments. She returns to her actions, feeling his heart skip a beat as her breath hovered over the tip of his hardened member. Kagome watched his eyes glow with fire as she plants soft kisses against the pulsing organ.

She notices InuYasha gripping the soft fur underneath their bodies and she engulfs his entire member into her mouth, sucking and licking away his pride. She went harder and faster, taking time to fondle him. Finally the hanyou release himself onto her lips as she licked him cleaned off all of his juices. InuYasha was going to loose control from the sight of the girl underneath him. He needed to take her now… so he gripped her thighs and flipped her over so that her back was facing him. He immediately became hard again at the sound of her slight moan. He began pumping his fingers in and out of her, being mindful of his claws. He nearly lost himself in her cries of pleasure before placing a hickie against her neck. He finally placed his member inside of her womb and pumped the day away…

* * *

A week has passed and it's nightfall again. Miroku and Sango embraced in each others arms, outside of Sango's village, shadowed by the moonless night of the new moon. Miroku stares into Sango's face, and notice the worry look into her eyes. "Sango, my love, what's wrong?" Sango let's the silence engulf her a little bit more as her thoughts continued to repeat the words, "_What am I to you, Miroku?_" Miroku strokes the side of Sango's waist, intent to wait her out for a response. "Miroku… what are your intentions?" Miroku stops his ministrations and replies, "What do you mean by intentions?" Sango frowned at the next thought that enters her head as she gazed into the love engulfing Miroku's gaze. "_I love him…I want him to be mine…_", she thought. "Why me? What can a girl like me offer you?", she asked very quietly that Miroku almost didn't hear the question. "Sango…you are the only woman I can dream spending my entire life with… I want you to be mine… because I love you", he whispered planting a soft kiss on her lips. Sango pulls away from the kiss with a full on blush. "How bad do you want a family?" "What?!", Miroku stuttered out with a surprise look on his face. "How bad do you desire a family?", Sango repeated. Miroku shot the woman in his arms a sly look before replying, "Why do you ask?"

Sango grabs Miroku's robes and pulls his body on top of hers, kissing him fiercely. He starts to undress her slowly but Sango stops him. "What's wrong?", he asks. "This is my first time…", she mutters under his intense gaze. Miroku chuckles only to receive Sango's full anger. "You're mocking me because I'm not as experienced as you?", she questioned. Miroku stops his laughter to reply her, "As hard as this is for anyone to believe, I never had a woman to myself… monk's honor." It was Sango's turn to laugh but her laughter was cut short when he stole her lips in a kiss. Miroku finishes removing Sango's clothing as she did his. He starts to plants kisses on her chest as she moans from the warm touch of his lips. She then grips Miroku's biceps as he starts to kiss her navel. He then moves lower to her inner thigh before delving deep into her opening with his tongue. Sango dug her nails into his skin as he plays with her clit and make her explode. After licking up all of her juices, he begins to stick the shaft of his member into her opening and felt her body shiver. He then protrudes all the way in, making her scream his name as he plumbs into her back and forth. That night, Sango and Miroku had hot, sweet sex.

* * *

The next morning the two awoke in each others arms covered by Miroku's oversized robe.

Miroku plants a kiss on Sango's forehead and came face to face with the beautiful chocolate hues. "Is this a dream?", Sango muttered as he answered by stealing a kiss away from her lips. "Then last night was amazing!", she giggled while rolling off of his body, stretching slightly. Miroku stands up, places a kiss on Sango's forehead before muttering, "I'm going to go wash off in the river… don't miss me too much", he said before stealing another kiss. "Be careful…", she muttered watching him leave.

While in the river, Miroku gets attacked by a water demon, and not having the hole in his hand any longer, he was defenseless. Nonetheless he fought the demon with his spiritual powers but was overcame with a sleeping powder. The demon drags him underwater and swims off the river and out to the nearest ocean…

He awakes to an underwater haven with many funny looking fishes. These creatures had a human upper body and a fish tail for the legs. They came in many colors and all seemed to be girls. Miroku smiled as he swims to surface and approaches the most beautiful of all these creatures, braiding her hair.

Closing credits: Evanescence's My Immortal

A/N: READ AND REVIEW!!!

* * *

InuYasha: That ending was rushed don't you think so?

Lana: Yeah I know but my hand was cramped from writing without rest...

InuYasha: Complain, complain, complain- that's all you do!

Lana: Hush it dog boy- atleast you got some action this chapter!

Kagome: If you're not careful Yash she would stop all the action between us!

InuYasha: Fine! Hmmph...

Shippou: I thought Kagome only pouted...

Miroku: Maybe Kagome has grown on him in more ways then one!

InuYasha: (Growls at the monk before quieting down when Kagome rubs his ears)Shut it houshi...

Sango: Yeah you're one to talk pervert...

Miroku: Last I checked you like the action , mi amor

Sango: (Blushes) Damn you monk (Receives a kiss from Miroku)

Shippou: No one hears from me anymore... (pouts)

Lana: (Rubs Shippou's head) You'll be back soon enough... only if people READ AND REVIEW!!!

Kagome: Stop advertising yourself we get it already...

Sango: I guess someone has picked up bad habits from a certain hanyou herself

Kagome: Hey San- you're supposed to be on my side (Gets silenced by InuYasha's kiss)

Lana: (Rolls eyes) Seriosuly people do the deed and review 2!


	7. Ep7 Season1: Striking Remembrance Pt2

_**NARRATOR**_

_ Last time we left off with Miroku being dragged deep under water and out to the ocean by a sea siren youkai. He had awoken to an underwater sea haven. At first he was surprise to find that he was breathing but then was overcame with more shock as swam to the surface. The higher he went, the more of them he saw. They were half people and half fish and mainly women. He smiled at the thought as many of them barely wore anything to cover their assets besides the shells of shellfish. He remembered Kagome speaking about them in a little story she was reading to Shippou and smiled. _

* * *

"_So these are mermaids… hmmm… I never knew they would look this beautiful… but I sense that they're all youkai in some way… so with that sense they must be hanyous_", he thought as more of the creatures swam away from him upon approach. When he finally reach the surface, he took in great gasps of air to see if his lungs have change. He can breathe air at the moment. He looked around the surface of the water and only saw random plateaus and large bodies of water. Suddenly he heard a few light hearted giggles coming from behind him. He couldn't really sense the demonic aura due to the entire place dwelling in it. Taking a deep breath and summoning his spiritual powers, he quickly spun around only to come face to face with five of those mermaids. The group of mermaids were quickly alarmed at his presence and dove under water… all except one.

Miroku stared with fascination at this one mermaid who only smiled back at him. To say she was beautiful would be an understatement. She was drop dead gorgeous, so gorgeous that she had an unseen impotent glow around her. Miroku approached the pretty hanyou with an attempt to diminish his desires.

"Excuse me, but where am I exactly?", he asked, leaning against the hard yet smooth rock the hanyou sat on. She responded with a glorious smile before saying, "You're awake. And for that I am happy." Miroku nodded his head in slight confusion before returning the same smile. "Then thanks is in order. But you still haven't answered my question", he replied in a stoic voice a lot like the last he heard of Sesshoumaru. "In that case, you're in Meraquat. You were attacked by a water youkai that we have already banished from our kingdom. You need not worry of him, human", she replied with the utmost elegance. Miroku was amazed at the serene calmness in her voice and almost fell in love until he heard a little nagging voice at the back of his mind. "Then I thank you for saving this human's life. Who is we exactly?", he asked. "Yes, we are mermaids and mermen: ningyo. It's no problem; I'm always saving retched souls such as yourself… despite what my mother speaks of the human world", she shot back awkwardly inching away from the intensity of Miroku's gaze.

"I'm Miroku, a monk", he began before nearly laughing at the quizzical stare she shot at him. "A monk, what's that?" "_He has ugly limbs protruding from the lower half of his body but he's handsome nonetheless_", she thought. "It's a symbol of holiness in my world. How far am I from my world or the nearest land shore?" "500 kilometers, a minimum", she replied quickly. "How did I get so far? How long has it been?", he asked frantically. "You came here a few days ago. Three days and too nights to be exact." Miroku immediately tried to jump back into the water and swim to shore now that he discovered his ability. But the moment he went underwater, he found his vulnerability returning and it was hard to breathe. The mermaid notice the little bubbles coming to the surface and dragged the man back to the rock. Coming to surface again, Miroku was face to face with the mermaid. He gazed into the beautiful chocolate hues she had for eyes and immediately found something familiar about her. "_Sango! She can be her twin if it wasn't for her golden locks and bottom fin_", he thought.

The mermaid was about to lean in to kiss Miroku but he immediately backed away and laughed awkwardly. "Please do not go. Stay a while and enjoy the sea… we can place a longer spell on you so you can breathe here", she said quickly at his shock. Miroku calmed his expressions to answer in a stoic voice, "I have someone waiting for me at my world… I can't leave her." The mermaid slightly frowned but quickly held her pain in her eyes. "_I guess mother was right. Humans can't ever love hanyous… especially mermaids_", she thought sadly. "Well then… allow me to send for an escort service to ensure your safety", she muttered before making a weird fierce whistle with her lips, calling forth a pair of dolphins. "Thank you", Miroku muttered in response, gazing at the sadness in the mermaid's eyes.

"They're awfully fast so hold on tight", she shouted as he placed a hand on the backs of both mammals. "Goodbye…", he shouted over the rushing waves. "_You weren't that hot anyway… but I guess you weren't for me anyway_", she thought before turning away from the sight of the monk being dragged with his robes flowing behind him. Before she can slide into the water, she was surprise to see the monk return. "Forgive my rudeness, but I never caught your name," Miroku said catching his heartbeat from the speed of the dolphins. "It's Otome", she muttered. Miroku suddenly grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her palm. "Then let's consider ourselves as friends… thank you again", he shouted as the dolphins pulled him away again. Otome hid her blush until the monk was too far to notice it. She dove into the water thinking, "_I got to see the dark sea priestess to meet him again… he's nice_." When Miroku looked back, all he saw was her golden tail fin.

* * *

By nightfall, Miroku had reached back to the coast near Japan. From there he had to walk back land. When he got to Sango's old village, the young demon slayer had caught sight of him and immediately covered him with kisses. "You have no idea how worried I was", she whispered as he wiped away the stray tears that left her eyes. Miroku returned the short and chaste kisses with one deep passionate one of his own. When he finally pulled apart, the tajiya had calmed down. "Where did you go? I searched everywhere nearby for you, I thought a demon had gotten to you and that you were hurt somewhere. But I'm so happy you're safe", she said nuzzling into his chest. 

Before she can continue with her ranting, Miroku interrupts Sango with his own ranting. "I've seen the most amazing and beautiful creatures while I was lost at sea," he began before pulling Sango to the same spot where they made love out in the open. The two sat down with Sango sitting between his legs with her back against his chest and her head on his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her torso and his head leaned against hers. "These people were like the hanyou and youkai here but they called themselves ningyo since all of them were of the same species of some type of aquatic demon. The majority of them were hanyou since they had human bodies but fish tails for feet. The world was simply beautiful there and if granted they cast a breathing spell on humans to stay there for a while, so I had breathed underwater for a while. It was…", Miroku said with much excitement while looking towards the ocean. But upon seeing the magnificent view of the sea, he also saw a rather large castle like structure that was where Kagome and InuYasha's future home was to be built.

Sango looks up at Miroku's gaping gaze when she noticed the end of his rant. She follows his gaze to the home that was finished. "While you were gone, we finished the building. Now all we have left to do is fill the house with its necessities and decorate to a comforting style within the next two weeks. I know you think this was rather fast considering the villagers and I usually took the same time to build just the base of the house. But when you were gone… everyone started to worry about me… they seemed to know how close we were and worked harder in order to distract me. They hated to see me shed tears and a lot of them were surprised I even did but nonetheless they worked day and night and finished last night", she said rubbing his hands against her torso. Miroku still couldn't get over one fact. He lightly turned Sango's chin so that her face was close to his. "Sango… you cried… you shed tears… for me?", he asked awe struck.

Sango attempts to pull her head away from Miroku's gaze but was trapped by his sudden grip on her chin. Instead she looks away from his eyes and flutters them close as she blushes a deep red. "Anyone would cry for someone they have lost", she muttered. Miroku slowly plants a kiss on the awaiting lips of his beloved before whispering, "No matter how many beautiful mermaids were there, none of them compared to your own." "_He's so romantic_", Sango thought with a sigh. "Miroku… I love you", she muttered so low that he barely registered the words that had left her lips. Miroku does however start to undress Sango before muttering, "I love you too, Sango." Before he can complete the task of undressing her, Sango stops his roaming hands. "Miroku…we should slow down a bit", she said.

Miroku gave the familiar quizzical stare he gives when he thinks he has done something wrong but not exactly sure of what it is. "It's not what you think. And yes I know you couldn't bear those three long days without me…", she began before blushing completely. "Then what is my lovely Sango? You need not worry of my commitment or my proposal to have your hand… I intend to follow through with both", he said kissing the palm of her hands. "Last time we had done this the people from the next town over had heard me scream some rather crude things and are now taunting me and watching me like a hawk. Just to make sure I stay faithful myself and still a fair maiden and not a… concubine", she said to him trying to hold down her laughter as Miroku chuckled himself.

He then stood up and helped his beloved up after she made herself more presentable. He took her hand and led her to the home she lived in her entire life and was sharing with him at the moment. Miroku plans to have a home built for the two of them and the family he wants to acquire; but for now he would make do with what he has until time draws near. Upon arriving at the door of the rather eloquent home, Sango moves ahead and pulls Miroku towards her room. Miroku eyes lit up with excitement because this would be the first time he gets to see the room that Sango called her sanctuary and not be kicked out for trying to sneak a peak at her assets. "_I would be seeing a lot more than her luxurious curves_", he thought as he smirked when she stopped in front of the screen door.

She led him inside and quickly shut the door. The moment she turn around to face him, she felt his lips on hers, roaming and seeking every corner of her mouth with his tongue. He then stops his tasteful antics to take her breath away with a fierce and passionate kiss. When he pulled apart her lips were slightly puffed from the attention and she gazed back at him with a heavy coat of desire in her eyes. "I never wanted a woman so badly in my life", thought the monk. "Is this enough privacy for you?", he smirked. All Sango could do was melt in his smile and mutter his name as he slowly removed her robe. Once the robe was gone, he was happy to see she wasn't wearing any chest bindings tonight and cupped her left breast as his right hand drew her chin in for another kiss. "Tonight, we'll celebrate my return and make up for all the practice missed", he muttered against her lips. Sango simply nodded her head in agreement as she silently and quickly removed his robes. When clad in only his fudoshi, Miroku picks up his beloved Sango and carries her to her bed. There he made love to her repeatedly all night long.

* * *

Back at the undersea kingdom, Otome stands in front of the dark sea priestess, Ichiko, deliberating about the exchange at hand. "Are you positive this would turn me human?", Otome asked holding the dark, red vial in her small, fragile hands. "Yes. And you know the rules… cease upon existence upon your return. Are you sure you want to give up your immortality my little ningyo?", Ichiko said placing her cold lifeless fingers on Otome's shoulders. Otome resisted the urge to shudder at the touch and shook her head. "Relax sea priestess… I will hand over my throne as promised… besides immortality is nothing if you can't actually have freedom", Otome said drinking half of the contents of the vial. "_Stupid little ningyo… your fate is sealed now_", thought Ichiko. 

Otome watches as her fin turned into those unruly, long limbs that protrude through many human bodies. She had approximately two hours to swim from deep beneath the sea kingdom and to the surface and then to the land where the monk spoke of. It was wistful thinking but without even saying a farewell to the dark sea priestess she started pulling herself up in a fish like movement, using mainly her arms and her slim and curvy torso. Ichiko, watching Otome leave, waves goodbye. She then gives a ghastly grin as she grab hold of the bejeweled crown that Otome often wore as a fashion accessory and absorb the youth and greater immortality from it and into her body. She looked like she did millennia ago: long, jade tinted, black hair reaching past her shoulders; smooth, pasty white skin that glows a glamorous and soft blue; big deep red eyes with long, thick eyelashes; a squared-off jaw that contradicted with her ruby pouted lips. She smiled at her reclaimed beauty before storming the sea again and crawling out of her hidden hole that she have inhabited since her downfall, towards the center of the kingdom to claim rule.

* * *

Next morning, Miroku awakes with a sleeping Sango entwined in his arms. He slowly props an arm underneath his head so he can have a good look at the entire room. He enjoys the meekness yet boldness within it that screamed Sango's personality in everyway. They needed to get up and help the villagers prepare the house for the guest of honors that were to return in a fortnight. So Miroku let Sango get a few more moments of sleep as he slowly untangled himself from her graces and redress in suitable attire to do part of the work in. All they had to do now was prep the house so that only involved a lot of lifting, meaning no extremely long robes to trip on. After getting dress he awoke Sango, who smiled lazily at him, only to receive a light kiss for the sight. Miroku nearly choked midway through the kiss when he felt Sango starting to grip his back side in an attempt to draw him closer. "_Maybe she's more spirited than I am lead to believe. I am going to enjoy making her my wife_", he thought before pulling away slowly from her grip. He nearly laughed when she pouted but then it dawned on her that it was dawn and she blushed.

* * *

After Sango got redressed in her outer kimono, and to Miroku's disappointment, her chest bindings, the two stepped out of the old house and walked towards InuYasha and Kagome's future home. Upon walking there, they saw multiple villagers rushing past them and to the scene. The two shot a worried look at each other sped up their walk only to come to the back of a rather large crowd of lustful men and worried women nearby the sea of the castle like structure, facing towards the sea but crowded around something… or someone. Whoever was in the center started to cry out and Miroku recognize the shriek. He and Sango quickly pushed through the crowd and upon reaching the center became awestruck with the beauty of the human like creature. 

In front of them sat a cold and naked woman with long, wavy, golden locks that reached her backside and luckily covered her ample chest a bit. Her skin was awfully fair but somewhat golden, her eyes although brimmed with tears were a deep chocolate hue, and her lips were a deep ruby red. She was small in size and looked completely fragile. Upon seeing the edges of the violet and black robes, her eyes quickly and hopefully shot up to the face and she gasps. Since she couldn't really work the long limbs coming from her body, she slid across the soft sandy floor and into his presence. "Sango… this is one of the ningyo I spoke of", was all Miroku could utter before nearly falling from the death grip the woman threw on his legs as she shouted his name. Miroku tried to conceal his blush when he felt the soft and firmness of the woman's chest against his calves. He removed his robe and was happy he wore a light hakama underneath, dropping the robe over the woman's body as she let go of his legs.

"But she has legs… like a human", Sango said with a cynical glare to the woman. "I just got them… I don't know how to work them though", the woman shot back at Sango. Miroku helped the woman stand on her feet until she had her balance. "What's your name?", Sango asked trying to keep her anger under control. "What's it to you?", the woman shot back in a completely stoic voice. Before Sango can take action against the woman, she falls against Miroku's chest. "Miroku, who is this scary woman?", she muttered as he helped her balance herself again. "Otome… how did you get here?" "I went to a sea priestess and got a potion that trades my immortality with human legs so I can enjoy the freedom you human's have", she explained.

Otome was about to hug Miroku again but saw the fear in his eyes as he stared at the woman across from her. But with the fear she saw love, and hurt. She drew conclusions and extended her hand to the woman but came face to face with a hard and stern glare. "And you must be the woman he claimed to love with all of his heart", Otome said placing her hands in the sleeves of his robes as Sango blush at the indirect confession. Sango's embarrassment fades as the group of people goes back to their business. Instead of the stern expression on her face, she now held a soften one with a small smile. "I apologize for my rude demeanor. I don't take to new people without some distrust", Sango said extending her hand. To make her words felt, Sango gazed into Otome's eyes and at first thought she was crazy. "Something is familiar about you", Otome said returning the same gaze. Miroku stood a bit back at the two facing figures and saw an exact copy of the other. "You two are exact duplicates of each other. Just opposite in a way. Sango is Otome's inner self and vise versa. And other than your hair, you ladies can be twins", he said with a slight smirk as he stared at each of the woman's assets. "Maybe we can switch places sometime…", Otome began before feeling Miroku's grope on her butt cheek. Simultaneously, Otome and Sango smacked Miroku and muttered "lecher" before laughing. "To teach our dare Miroku a lesson", Sango finished the previous statement as the woman laughed and was escorted back to Sango's home to get cleaned up.

* * *

As the following days went by, Sango and Otome became close friends. They taught each other helpful tricks. Sango, teaching Otome how to walk, stand, balance, and knock a human man unconscious; learned how to be more persuasive, read people through eyesight- no matter how long you knew them, and how to make some charms for disguise and certain empowerment. The two woman even manage to trick Miroku for an entire day with the disguise charms but the fun was always spoiled when Shippou, being a kitsune demon and recognize the charm, simply jumped onto the woman and tickle them. Anyhow, the house for Kagome and InuYasha was finished and furnished; Otome, Sango and Miroku guarded the front of the building for the night. There were already protecting wards surrounding the rest of the house and the three lived the closest anyhow. Otome was currently living with Sango and ignoring the sounds that come every other night from the couple's room. 

The three sat against the large structure, looking out towards the moonless sea. Well more like Otome sat looking out to the sea; Miroku and Sango sat together, sucking each others' face off. Otome sighs, causing Sango to pull out of Miroku's grip and turn to her friend lazily. "They look perfect… harmonious together… why can't I be like that?", Otome thought. "It must be fun to know what love feels like", she said ignoring Sango's gaze so she doesn't read the jealousy in the eyes but not the dreamy voice. Sango knew better and smiled sadly. "You'll find someone. It took us five long years to even come close to this. But I bet you'll have better chances since you're very suitable. Have you ever been courted or tried courting?", Sango asked as she settled for just holding Miroku's hand. "I was a princess and there were very few ningyo who met my status… or other sea creatures and other than that… every other man weren't allowed in my presence not even as a friend", Otome muttered holding back tears. "_And the fact that every guy is afraid to approach me and my hotness without feeling a bit inferior_", she thought.

"Since you can't return home… you might as well make yourself accustomed to here. Allow some courting… the rules of love always bend in a human world", Miroku said giving Sango's hand a quick squeeze. "That's a wonderful though… I do have some men here waiting for my hand… thanks you guys", Otome said gracing the couple with her smile. Suddenly a loud an eerie screech comes from the shore line and Otome, recognizing the noise, jumps up and rushes to the scene; only to come face to face with a dolphin. She stoops down to rubs the head of the slowly dying animal. "What's happened to it?", Miroku asked when he and Sango reached the scene. "Remember the dark sea priestess I told you about… Ichiko? She turned my kingdom into a pit of destruction and killed nearly every ningyo. "What are you going to do?", Sango asked knowing what was to happen. "I don't know… I can't return and turn to foam… but then my entire harem would cease to exist if I don't defeat her…", Otome said before letting multiple tears escape her face. The dolphin dies and Otome leans against Sango's shoulder as Miroku sends the animal back to the ocean.

As Otome cried, Sango had gotten an idea and quickly shook Otome to make her stop crying and pull herself together. "What if I go as in your guise and fight her for you?", Sango said ignoring the shock in Miroku's eyes. "Sango… what are you saying?", Miroku asked returning to her side. Sango let go of Otome's hand and held Miroku in her embrace. "I can't stand by and do nothing when it could be help. Besides… it's foolproof. Otome taught me enough charms to disguise myself and I know how to fight on most surfaces… I promise to return to you", she said before planting a kiss on his soft lips. "Sango… you would do that for me?", Otome asked with new tears brimming her eyes. "You can consider yourself as part of my family Otome… and when Kagome returns, you can be sure she'll accept you as well… but you've proven yourself worthy", Sango said before being attacked with Otome's forceful hugs.

* * *

Next nightfall, Sango was guised as Otome, complete with the golden scales for fins and the seashells for chest coverage. Sango drank one final potion containing an elixir to prolong life and to enable underwater breathing. With one last kiss and grope from her beloved, a hug from Otome, and a hug from Shippo and Kaede, she headed deep into the sea and didn't turn back. Upon reaching the kingdom that Otome had described, she found the once lively and beautiful city, in nearly complete ruins. At the center of it all, sat a beautiful young woman with huge waves of dark energy rolling off of her. Sango enters the lair of the woman head on. "Is that you Otome? How did you return?", Ichiko asked. "Your spell wore off… I overcame it with a few human friends", Sango shot back in a stoic voice like Otome's. "You smell of a human male… you dirtied your royal line!", Ichiko taunted. "I found love", Sango shot back in the same voice but with a tint of anger. "_Dammit… she nearly caught on… nearly_", Sango thought. "You return just in time to watch the ruins of your kingdom… it should've never banished me…", Ichiko said with her eyes starting their bright red glow. 

Sango starts to cry while shouting, "YOU MAY HAVE KILLED MY HAREM… BUT THEIR DEATH WOULD NOT BE IN VAIN!", and using her false tail to cut the tail of dark sea priestess. Ichiko gasps in surprise and retaliates. The two went back and forth between attacking each other's tails before Sango finally attacked Ichiko's heart. Ichiko screams in pain as the blow left a whole in her chest. Sango's body starts to change back and her breathing weakens as Ichiko dies. In a blink of an eye, Sango appeared as her real self as Ichiko screams, "NOOOOO!!! I've been defeated by a weakly human…. But you, foolish human, shall die as well", she said before her body turned to dust. Sango tries to swim back to the surface but feels incredibly weak and forced back into the sea. Right before she was sure she was going to die, she sees another ningyo like Otome, but before she can see if she was delusional… the world goes black.

* * *

Sango awakes to Miroku holding her hand, sitting by her side, and keeping watch over her. Surprisingly, Sango feels completely rejuvenated and sits up quickly, planting a kiss on her beloved's lips. Miroku smile before muttering, "Looks like you're feeling all better", and kissing her in return. The two pull apart and turn to see Otome and the woman Sango saw before she fainted, hugging. The woman still had her tail fin and was partially in the water. From what Sango can see, she had everything Otome would have had but more refined and defined in certain aspects. Otome turns to Sango and smiles. "Thanks for all you have done, Sango. My kingdom owes you its gratitude and as well as the ningyo beside me… my mother", she said watching the surprise in Sango's eyes. "Immortality doesn't mean your looks always fade… only by embracing darkness does that tend to happen", Otome's mother spoke. She had an older and more soothing voice than her daughter but nearly an exact copy. 

Otome smiled at her mother before helping her further into the ocean. "Are you sure, you don't want to return?", the ningyo asked. "I know that the trade in the spell is conquered but I want to stay here as a human… sorry mother", Otome said meekly. The ningyo laughed before smiling. "Okay but whenever you feel like coming back to your other home… just screech. Oh and finish that potion I gave you in order to stay human", the ningyo said giving Otome one fierce hug before waving to the couple behind her and jumping into the sea…

* * *

Closing song: Evanescence's My Immortal

* * *

Sango: That was amazing… 

Otome: And now I'm a newbie to the cast! Woot- woot!

Shippou: Yeah but she took forever to write this…

Lana: Hey! You guys try rewriting a script that you haven't touched in five years!

Miroku: Stop whining and apologize to the viewers…

Lana: _**(Holds a bottle of ink over Miroku's head)**_ I could just make every part with you disappear! _**(Laughs as Miroku cowers)**_

Kaede: I made no appearance in this one…

Kikyo: Neither have I

Lana: Shush… no one likes you Kikyo and sorry Kaede…

InuYasha: What about us?

Kagome: Yeah we've disappeared this chapter!

Lana: _**(Cowers in fear of characters) **_You'll all get your Showtime! _**(Stands up tall)**_ Besides … InuKag- this story is mainly about you… a break is good every once in a while…

Rin: I haven't even had a voice here yet…

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru is not pleased with Lana's performance…

Jaken: Obey Lord Sesshoumaru!

Ayame: And what about us?

Kouga: Me and the clan needs some face time as well!

Lana: _**(Holds a giant gun filled with ink)**_ All of you shut up before this story is gone!!!! _**(Everyone quiets down)**_ What the hell? _**(Slaps the back of my neck)**_ MYOGA!!!

Totosai: Read and Review everyone… and excuse the timing of the author… she's been enjoying her summer too much…

* * *

A/N: Well sorry bout the late update- it's time for me 2 prep for college stuff and I've been swamped… srry bout the no music hiatus but my other story makes up for that :) … Inu n Kag would be back next chap and as a thorough apology from me and the InuYasha characters I DO NOT OWN… here's an ober long chapter so enjoy! Oh and yeah Otome I created and she's staying! Srry… for mediaminer readers go back and read before chaps – they got some noncofusing edits now and some commentary :) ! 


End file.
